Cute Bad Boy
by Minori Anra
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun karena sebuah sihir, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol pun harus kembali normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh pun hinggap di hati mereka./Yaoi. BL! ChanBaek/BaekYeol fict. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Semua milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa

**Genre** : Romance, Drama.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Alur berantakan, etc.

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahunan dengan waktu yang tak menentu, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol pun harus kembali normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh pun hinggap di hati mereka. "_Oh my god_..."

**No bash. No siders. No copas/plagiat.**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

Starlight High School. Sekolah terkenal yang hampir rata-rata bermayoritas orang kaya. Sekolah besar dengan fasilitas yang memadai dan banyaknya siswa cerdas disana adalah salah satu kelebihan SMA ini. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesana. Hanya yang memiliki kecerdasan, kekayaan, dan prestasi yang bisa.

Seorang namja berambut coklat gelap memasuki area kantin bersama kedua temannya. Ketiga namja itu tidak mencerminkan penampilan layaknya pelajar meski mereka seorang pelajar. Kemeja mereka dikeluarkan, tak berdasi, dua kancing atas kemeja tidak terkancing menampilkan _tshirt_ mereka dibalik kemeja seragam itu, rambut acak-acakan—tetapi mereka tetap terlihat keren, lengan seragam yang digulung sampai sikut, serta memar samar pada salah satu wajah dari ketiga lelaki itu.

Tak tampak seperti pelajar bukan?

Malah terlihat seperti preman sekolah.

Suasana kantin kini senyap. Siswa-siswa tidak berani mengeluarkan suara mereka ketika melihat tiga _bad boys_ itu. Ketiga namja itu berhenti pada sebuah meja yang dihuni oleh tiga orang siswa.

"Hey kau."

Salah satu siswa di meja itu menengok takut-takut pada namja dingin didepannya. "Y-Ya, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Pergi." Desisnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ketiga siswa itu tak bergerak. Mereka kini dalam situasi takut dan enggan pergi. Takut dengan ketiga berandalan ini, juga enggan pergi karena mereka belum merasakan makanan pesanan mereka.

Namja tinggi itu—Park Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Namja berkulit tan disebelahnya—Kim Jongin atau biasa lebih populer dengan nama Kai meraih kerah salah satu siswa yang duduk itu. "Kau dengar tidak?" tanyanya dingin. Siswa itu bergetar ketakutan.

"T-Tapi Kai sunbae... k-kami sudah memesan makanan—"

"Aku tidak peduli," desis Kai sangar. "atau kau ingin ke rumah sakit terdekat?"

Siswa kelas X itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. "B-Baik. K-Kami akan pergi," cicitnya. Kai tersenyum puas dan menghempaskan siswa itu kembali ke kursi. Siswa itu segera menarik teman-temannya untuk pergi menjauh dari sunbae mereka.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun—teman mereka yang terdiam sedari tadi—segera duduk dengan santainya. Kai mendelik ke seluruh penghuni kantin yang melihat mereka . "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?" teriaknya. Seluruh penghuni kantin ciut seketika dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari ketiga siswa tampan itu.

Semua siswa disini sangat kenal dengan tiga namja berandalan dan termasuk dari lima keluarga terkaya di sekolah ini. Pertama Park Chanyeol, kelas XII-2. Namja dengan tampang rupawan yang banyak memikat hati siapapun namun terkesan dingin. Mulai dari rambut coklat gelapnya yang halus, kedua mata lebar yang selalu bersinar tajam, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, tubuh tegap. Ia terlihat mempesona, apalagi jika tersenyum ceria—sayangnya ia tak pernah tersenyum kecuali pada kedua sahabatnya. Lelaki yang termasuk kalangan orang paling kaya di sekolah nomor 2. Banyak kenakalan remaja yang ia buat bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi ia tetap naik kelas dengan nilai diatas rata-rata dikarenakan otaknya yang cerdas dan kesukarelaannya mengikuti lomba olahraga ataupun music antarsekolah maupun provinsi yang membawa nama baik sekolah mereka—Starlight High School. Salah satunya juara pertama pertandingan basket seprovinsi, Chanyeol sebagai sang kapten.

Kedua, Kim Jongin atau Kai. Namja dengan kulit tan yang eksotis, rambut _dark_nya yang acak-acakan, kedua mata elangnya yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang menggairahkan. Ia berhasil memikat hati para yeoja dengan sekali tatap namun juga berhasil membuat takut semua orang lewat tatapannya. Paling berandalan diantara kedua sahabatnya. Ia senang berkelahi, tidak peduli wajah tampannya tercipta memar-memar. Meski begitu, ia tetap naik kelas dan sekarang duduk di kelas XI-3. Pernah menjuarai pertandingan karate, taekwondo, maupun judo. Khusus karate, ia tiga kali berturut-turut menang.

Ketiga, Oh Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih, ia terkesan paling dingin diantara kedua sahabatnya namun paling jahil. Lebih senang menampilkan wajah poker face miliknya. Meski terlihat tenang, namun ketika marah ia tidak segan-segan lagi. Berbekal otak yang cerdas, ia mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade bersama Do Kyungsoo—namja lugu nan polos. Ia sekelas dengan Kai.

Meski ketiga namja ini berandalan, namun mereka sering mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka. Para guru agak heran dengan tingkah ketiga namja itu. Ketika berada di sekolah, mereka sangat buruk. Namun ketika mewakili nama sekolah dalam perlombaan, mereka menjadi sangat sopan dan patuh didepan umum. Para guru yakin, ketiga namja itu sebenarnya adalah siswa yang baik. Sayangnya perilaku mereka yang buruk mengubah itu semua. Para guru berpikir, mereka hanya perlu membantu ketiga siswa berandalan itu untuk memperbaiki perilaku mereka.

_Back to Canteen._

Pelayan terlihat menaruh minuman sehari-hari ketiga namja itu. Es susu coklat, bubble tea, dan es jeruk. Para pelayan kantin sangat hafal pesanan ketiga namja itu. Bukannya ia menaruh hati pada namja-namja itu—oke, mereka akui menyukai namja tampan seperti tiga namja berandalan itu. Ia hafal karena menjadi kewajibannya. Setiap ketiga namja itu datang, mereka harus menyiapkan minuman itu apapun yang terjadi. Jika tidak, kantin mungkin akan hancur.

"Hyung," desis Kai setelah meminum es jeruknya. Chanyeol melirik namja itu. Kai mengisyaratkan untuk melihat kemana tatapan matanya. Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Byun Baekhyun..."

Disana, diarah lapangan sekolah yang besar seorang namja mungil berjalan dengan santai. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Ia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang bisa masuk ke Starlight High School melalui beasiswa. Namja itu memang bukan namja miskin, Baekhyun namja sederhana yang tinggal sendiri di Korea. Orangtuanya berada di China karena urusan keluarga. Ia mendapatkan uang dengan bekerja sampingan dan dari uang kiriman orangtuanya. Meski ia orang sederhana, ia tetap dikatai miskin. Ia teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Meski teman sekelas, Chanyeol tidak suka namja itu.

Miskin—dimatanya—dan lemah. Dan Baekhyun bukan _level_ Chanyeol.

"Kerjai saja, hyung." Sehun menyahut sambil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh pada Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar. Sehun paling jahil diantara mereka. Entah kesambet apa ia hari ini hingga tidak menjalankan aktivitas jahilnya pada siswa lain. "Ada ide?"

Chanyeol memamerkan seringainya. Matanya berpindah pada penghuni kantin dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam. "Hey kalian yang duduk disana."

Empat orang siswa tidak berani menoleh ketika mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang jelas itu. Mereka takut jika mereka akan diapa-apakan oleh tiga namja nakal namun berprestasi itu. "Aku memanggil kalian. Jangan pura-pura tuli!"

Keempat siswa itu mau tak mau menoleh ketika suara Chanyeol mulai bernada kesal. Gawat jika ia marah. "A-ada apa sunbae?"

"Cepat kesini."

Keempat namja itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Chanyeol. Bahkan ada yang hampir jatuh saking tergesa-gesanya. Sehun mendengus geli melihat ketakutan mereka. Chanyeol menatap keempat namja yang ia yakini kelas X-1 tersebut. "Kalian berdua ambil air bekas pel dari toilet. Lalu kalian berdua tahan namja itu—" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih terlihat tenang. "siram dia dengan air itu." Ucap Chanyeol kejam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Keempat namja itu mengerti. Para penghuni sekolah sudah paham dengan kejadian ini, dimana Chanyeol menyuruh beberapa siswa untuk membully murid beasiswa itu. Meski begitu, tak ada yang berani menolak atau menolong Baekhyun. Selain mereka takut pada namja berandalan itu, sebagian besar siswa puas membully siswa yang tidak mampu.

Salah satu korban bulanan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun.

.

..

.

Baekhyun bersenandu riang menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak peduli ketika banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan rendah dan jijik. Baekhyun tidak peduli—ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pandangan menyakitkan itu.

Starlight High School, sekolah yang sangat Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Ia berkali-kali bermimpi memasuki sekolah itu dan memiliki banyak teman disana. Tertawa bersama dan bermain bersama. Harapannya terwujud dengan usaha kerasnya selama ini, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk memasuki SMA terkaya ini. Betapa senangnya ia, dan berbagai mimpinya mulai tumbuh. Memikirkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan.

Namun semua sirna. Ternyata sekolah idamannya ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia merasa terasingkan disini ditambah berbagai tatapan yang menyakitkan. Mungkin jika diperkirakan ia sangat sedikit memiliki teman disini. Awalnya Baekhyun memang terkena tekanan mental, namun sekarang ia sudah kebal dengan semuanya. Meski temannya di sini hanya Do Kyungsoo—sang adik kelasnya, tak masalah. Ia sudah senang dan terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Ya, semuanya.

Termasuk teman sekelasnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sunbae!"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia melihat dua namja kini sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Perkiraan Baekhyun, mereka kelas X. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun canggung. Pasalnya, beberapa kali siswa pernah menghampirinya dan akhirnya tawa puas setelah dirinya berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Begini, aku ada perlu dengan sunbae. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang...em—" siswa itu melirik temannya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "tentang ulangan sunbae yang selalu tinggi. Bagaimana caranya sunbae mendapatkan nilai tinggi itu?"

Perasaan Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak. Tetapi Baekhyun memilih menghiraukannya.

"Emm... cukup belajar dengan giat." Jawabnya. Baekhyun merasa seluruh mata menatapnya. "Aku harus ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi itu. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Baekhyun memberontak. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena cengkraman kuat kedua siswa itu.

"Sunbae tidak boleh pergi, atau kami celaka!" Ucap salah satu namja itu takut membuat pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

Oh... Baekhyun mengerti.

Ulah Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol lagi yang melakukan ini, membuat perasaan bencinya kepada namja kaya itu bertambah saja. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Apa yang ia rencanakan?"

Kedua lelaki itu mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun yang malah tersenyum. "Ia ingin kami menyirammu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak terkejut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan bullyan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Ia bukan sedih karena Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini—karena ia benci namja itu, bukan juga karena siswa-siswa yang menyetujui perintahnya. Ia sedih karena semua siswa menatapnya penuh penasaran dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya. Bahkan ia mendengar ledekan dari beberapa siswa-siswi kepadanya.

Tidak ada yang peduli ataupun kasihan.

Itu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri agar tidak ada yang melihatnya meneteskan air mata tepat disini. Matanya terasa memanas dan hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis didepan penghuni sekolah, ia tidak ingin itu. Baekhyun menarik-tarik tangannya, tidak peduli tangannya sudah memerah karena cengkraman kuat itu.

Tiba-tiba cengkraman terlepas, Baekhyun lega. Namun detik berikutnya air deras mengalir dari atas kepalanya, membasahi rambutnya, wajahnya, dan pakaian seragam serta tasnya. Air berwarna kecoklatan dengan adanya pasir itu membuat seragam putihnya menjadi berubah warna. Kotor. Ia tahu ini air bekas mengepel. Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak, ia membeku. Hingga tawa-tawa menghina mulai menggelegar.

Cukup.

Bunuh Baekhyun dari pada ia menangis disini.

"Lihat dia! Menyedihkan! Haha!"

"Dasar siswa beasiswa belagu. Rasakan itu!"

"Dia sangat cantik jika seperti itu, hahaha!"

"Makanya jangan sok pintar."

"Dasar miskin."

"Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Baekhyun bukan takut untuk melawan. Ia takut jika ia melawan, beasiswanya akan dicabut. Ia menahan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya. _Tolong... hentikan itu_, raung Baekhyun dalam hati. Meski kebal, ia tetap tidak tahan. Menyakitkan bukan jika tidak ada yang berpihak kepadamu?

"D-Dia menangis? O-Oi!" Baekhyun sedikit lega karena ada yang masih perhatian padanya.

"Hah? Menangis? Wow! Ternyata ia bisa menangis juga ya!"

"Hey siswa beasiswa! Simpan air mata tulusmu itu. Kau akan lebih hebat dengan air mata darah!"

"Hahaha!"

Sialan kalian.

"YA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Siswa-siswa yang melihat guru Kim langsung melarikan diri menuju kelas mereka dengan penuh gelak tawa. Mereka semua tahu, tempat perlindungan Baekhyun hanya para guru.

"Kau tidak apa? Astaga! Apa yang mereka perbuat?! Mianhae Baekhyun, pasti ulah Chanyeol lagi" ucap guru Kim dengan penuh sesal dan memeluk siswa kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perhatian guru itu. "Tidak apa, guru Kim."

Guru terbaik bagi Baekhyun, Kim MinSeok.

Di kantin sana, senyum puas Chanyeol menghilang menjadi kesal. Dengan kedatangan guru Kim, maka kesenangannya terhambat. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dengan marah. Kai ikut berdiri untuk menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang, hyung. Masih ada hari lain untuk membullynya," ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Kai benar hyung. _Relax_ _okay_?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan menghentakkan kembali bokongnya ke kursi. Ia menatap kearah lapangan, dimana Baekhyun berbicara dengan guru Kim. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menyeringai sinis kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

.

..

.

"Chanyeol membuat ulah lagi, Chen"

Namja berjas putih itu melirik namjachingunya. Kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, memasukkan beberapa zat kimia kedalam sebuah wadah. "Lalu?"

Kim MinSeok atau Xiumin mendesah berat. "Dia membully Baekhyun lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat namja itu yang terus menjadi bulan-bulanan Chanyeol. Untung saja mentalnya lumayan kuat," komentar Xiumin lelah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk milik kekasihnya—Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Ia menatap namja _gentle_ itu. "Kau punya cara untuk membuatnya emm—berubah?"

Chen menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Ia adalah asisten dosen bidang IPA, ia masih kuliah. Meski begitu, ia mungkin bisa menjabat sebagai psikolog untuk Xiumin—kekasih sekaligus hyung kesayangannya. Mendengarkan cerita Xiumin dan memberi usulan. Akhir-akhir ini Xiumin sering membicarakan muridnya yang bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Bahkan Xiumin rela meninggalkan sekolah hanya untuk curhat masalah ini.

Untung saja Chen tidak cemburu.

Mereka kini berada di rumah Chen, tepatnya di basement dimana ruang rahasia Chen berada. Bukan ruang rahasia seperti lainnya. Hanya tempat untuk beristirahat dan membuat beberapa eksperimen yang menyenangkan untuk Chen. "Membuatnya berubah?" Chen tertawa dengan suara indah dan nyaringnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Hyung tahu, aku tidak terlalu menyukai preman." Canda Chen. Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Ayolah... setidaknya memberinya pelajaran." Cetus Xiumin dan memberikan _puppy eyes_nya. Chen sangat suka bereksperimen. Ia yakin, banyak hal abnormal yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana kalau memberinya sebuah nyanyian yang indah?" tanya Chen tersenyum. Xiumin tertawa. Kekasihnya ini juga sangat suka bernyanyi.

"Usulan yang bagus. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Chanyeol mau menerimanya. Mungkin ia akan menghajarmu nantinya." Ucap Xiumin. Chen memberengut manja.

"Jangan begitu hyung~"

"Oke-oke." Xiumin tersenyum. "Ada ide lain?"

Chen berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku punya gas berbahaya yang aku buat sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Xiumin melotot. "Berbahaya? Kau berniat membunuh seseorang?"

"Kalau aku mau, akan kulakukan itu." Chen tertawa kecil. "Tetapi ini tidak berbahaya sampai membunuh manusia."

"Untuk apa kau membuatnya?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Niatnya hanya untuk hiburan semata. Aku juga belum pernah menggunakan gas itu. Gas itu seperti semacam sihir." Ungkap Chen. Xiumin mengernyit. "Gas apa sih?"

Chen tersenyum penuh arti. "Gas bayi, hyung."

"Hah?"

.

..

.

"Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak datang, berarti kau pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi dibalik batu."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh menatap surat digenggamannya. Ia mendengus. Chanyeol tak menyangka ada yang mengirim surat seperti ini. Surat yang ia temukan tepat tertempel diatas tasnya. Terkesan seperti surat tantangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berharap orang itu Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu seberapa beraninya namja itu jika ingin menantangnya seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun melakukannya, mungkin ia bosan hidup. Haha.

Chanyeol menarik tasnya asal dan keluar kelas menemui _no name_ ini. Sekolah sudah sepi, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Beginilah Chanyeol. Ia suka datang paling awal, namun pulangnya paling lama. Entahlah, ia bosan di rumah.

Karena ia yakin, orangtuanya tidak akan peduli jika ia pulang hingga larut malam sekalipun. Tidak pulang juga boleh.

Saat dipertigaan koridor, Chanyeol menatap seorang namja yang berjalan kearahnya. Rambut coklat, mata seperti unta, bibir yang cantik. Sangat berwibawa dengan wajah dewasanya itu juga menatap Chanyeol, namun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol merasa ia tak pernah melihat orang itu di sekolah. Ah entahlah. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju taman belakang. Terlihat hamparan rumput hijau yang tersembunyi dibalik bangunan besar itu. Beberapa pohon rindang yang sejuk dan enak dipandang mata ikut melengkapi suasana taman belakang itu. Terdapat beberapa kursi panjang disana serta sungai kecil dengan air jernih. Sungguh tempat yang sangat nyaman.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keindahan karya Tuhan itu. Matanya menajam, menggeledah semua isi taman belakang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang akan diasumsikannya sebagai si penantang. Namun taman itu terlihat kosong. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa dia mau bermain-main denganku?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan untuk mencari si penantang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda manusia disini selain dirinya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan taman belakang ini, namun mata abu-abunya menangkap sesuatu diatas kursi panjang. Chanyeol mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Sebuah botol kaleng kecil seukuran telapak tangan berwarna silver yang tertutup sempurna. Botol ini tidak berat, seperti botol kosong biasa. Ditubuh botol terlihat kertas yang melingkari botol dan tertera tulisan disana.

_Jangan dibuka! Berbahaya_.

Chanyeol mendengus remeh. Ia menggoncang-goncang botol itu. Bahaya apanya? botol ini tak berisi. Hanya botol kosong kok. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dengan penasaran. Memang apa isinya?

Chanyeol memutar penutup botol kaleng itu. Setelah terbuka, gas berwarna ungu keluar dari botol kaleng itu. Chanyeol agak terkejut. Ketika gas ungu itu sedikit menipis, Chanyeol mengintip isi dalam botol itu.

Kosong. Hanya gas berwarna yang ada didalam botol kaleng ini. Chanyeol tertawa melihat kebodohannya. Hidung mancungnya mulai merasakan aroma lavender yang dihasilkan gas itu. Sangat harum.

"Kau bodoh Chanyeol," desisnya. "Dan mana si penantang itu? Awas saja jika ketemu!"

Chanyeol membuang botol kaleng itu sembarangan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu taman belakang yang menghubungkannya dengan koridor. Ketika langkah kedua, Chanyeol merasa sedikit mual. Uh... ini pasti karena aroma lavender itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan keanehan ditubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Namja itu mengernyit heran. Kenapa sih tubuhnya ini? Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan itu. Beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan mencapai pintu. Cukup memakan beberapa detik agar kaki panjangnya bisa berdiri didepan pintu.

Chanyeol kembali heran ketika langkahnya memendek. Tangannya akan meraih gagang pintu, tetapi ia terkejut setelah meraih gagang pintu.

"AAAAAAA!" teriaknya syok.

Tangannya yang kekar kini sedikit mengecil dari ukuran semula. Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat kedua kakinya. Memendek! Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha tenang. Bahkan suara bassnya berubah sedikit cempreng. Chanyeol juga menyadari, tingginya kini berubah. Tingginya kan melewati setengah pintu, sekarang? Setengah pintu!

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa tubuhnya begini?

Jelaskan padaku!

Knop pintu yang awalnya Chanyeol pegang kini bergerak. Chanyeol terkejut dan melangkah mundur. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"B-Baekhyun!"

.

..

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Salam kenal. :)

Huft. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat chapter pertama sebuah fict cukup panjang! Hanya isi sampai TBC mencapai 2.826 words! Wow! #lebay

_See you next chapter!_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Semua milik Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa

**Genre** : Romance dan Drama. Humor nyerempet dikit.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Alur berantakan, etc.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun dengan waktu yang tak menentu, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas/plagiat.**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

"Mianhae, aku telat mengembalikannya!"

Seorang namja bermata bulat menatap sunbaenya. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu. Terlihat sekali ia habis berlari hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku milik namja itu—Do Kyungsoo. Memang, antara kelas XII dan XI agak jauh. Gedung sekolah mereka sangat besar. Banyak persimpangan dan belokan disana-sini. Saking besarnya, orang baru yang bersekolah disini bisa tersesat.

"Tidak apa hyung. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." Kyungsoo mengambil buku dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak marah kok jika hyung mengembalikannya besok."

"Tidak Kyung. Aku sudah berjanji mengembalikannya hari ini. Janji harus ditepati bukan?" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir tadi kau sudah pulang. Untungnya belum, hehehe"

Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya lagi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Matanya menangkap baju seragam putih itu terlihat berubah warna. Baekhyun salah tingkah melihat Kyungsoo menatapinya intens begitu.

"Ah... kau heran dengan seragamku ini ya? Tadi aku terpeleset dan menumpahkan air bekas pel. Kena bajuku deh. Hahaha..." Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan tersenyum ceria. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar.

Jangan bohongi Kyungsoo, Baek.

Ia tahu kau menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dibalik senyuman itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun lewat tatapannya. Kyungsoo memang polos. Tetapi ia tahu penyebab seragam Baekhyun berubah warna. Tadi pagi, ia melihat sendiri dengan mata bulatnya, insiden dimana Baekhyun disiram dengan air bekas pel di lapangan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolong Baekhyun saat itu. Ia takut dengan tiga namja berandalan itu. Bahkan saat bersama Oh Sehun ketika mengikuti olimpiade juga ia sudah ratusan kali menahan ketakutan yang menyebar ditubuhnya.

Katakan dia bodoh, jahat. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa apa-apa dengan namja-namja berandalan itu. Melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan mereka? Namja berprestasi itu? Jangan harap. Kepala sekolah malah akan menolak habis-habisan jika ada yang ingin mengeluarkan namja istimewa kesayangannya itu.

"Mianhae. Lain kali hati-hati hyung," ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku akan meminta Appa membelikan baju seragam baru untuk hyung."

Inilah yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan. Membantu Baekhyun dengan hal lain. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Appamu. Tinggal dicuci, sudah bersih kok!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia merasa seperti teman yang tidak berguna. Baekhyun adalah teman yang terbaik untuknya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kaya-kaya itu, Baekhyun terlihat tulus untuk berteman dengannya.

"Mmm, Kyungsoo. Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah... Mianhae, hyung. Aku harus menunggu Suho hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak enak. Suho atau Kim Joonmyun adalah sepupu Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki wajah _angelic_ yang tampan. Sifatnya sangat hangat dan baik hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya~" ucap Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Kyungsoo dan berjalan santai menelusuri koridor panjang itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan O_O

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kali ini suasana sekolah terlihat damai. Semua siswa sudah pulang. Tidak ada pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju padanya, maupun siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang sambil memamerkan _smirk_ sinis padanya. Semua itu menjadi ketenangan pribadi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang agak kaku.

_Krek!_

Uoh! Sekaku inikah tubuhnya?

"AAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring itu. Teriakan itu terdengar seperti ketakutan. Ia yakin teriakan itu sangat dekat dari posisinya. Baekhyun mengernyit. Apakah masih ada siswa yang berada di sekolah? Atau mungkin hantu?

Baekhyun mencoba memastikannya. Ia menghampiri beberapa pintu disampingnya, mengecek satu persatu. Ia penasaran siapa yang teriak dan apa yang terjadi hingga teriakan itu terdengar ketakutan.

Ruang XI-4.

Kosong.

Ruang XI-5.

Kosong.

Ruang Lab.

Terkunci.

Pintu taman belakang.

Clek.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang bocah berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya. Untung saja kepala bocah itu tidak botak. Kalau botak, Baekhyun bisa mengiranya _tuyul kesasar_.

"B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap heran namja kecil itu. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Rambut namja itu berwarna coklat gelap, mata lebar yang lucu, hidung mancung yang mungil, bibir tebal yang unyu, pipinya yang tembem dan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya—hanya saja ukurannya kecil. Apakah ia murid kelas X? Ah tidak mungkin. Mustahil murid X sependek itu. Namja kecil tersebut lebih terlihat seperti bocah 6 tahun. Mungkin baju seragamnya hanya kebetulan sama dengan baju seragam SMA ini, pikir Baekhyun. Sekilas, Baekhyun merasa sosok namja ini familiar.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan namja kecil itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa kau disini? Kau tersesat? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Namja itu menatap Baekhyun tajam—oke, tatapannya sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi bocah itu. "Dasar bodoh!" ucap bocah itu kesal. Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya. Kata-katanya terdengar kasar untuk bocah berumur 6 tahun.

"Kau mencari kakakmu ya? Kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun masih memberikan senyumannya. Sejujurnya sih Baekhyun merasa kesal dikatai _bodoh_ oleh bocah ingusan ini. Namja kecil itu membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Belagu amat nih bocah.

"Mianhae, sepertinya kau tidak mau diganggu." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan tersesat. Sekolah ini sangat luas" Baekhyun berdiri dan mengacak rambut halus namja kecil itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, miskin!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kalimat itu cukup menusuk. Kemana sopan santun bocah ini? Cih! Apakah tampang Baekhyun mirip orang miskin? Atau tertulis _'saya namja miskin'_ di jidatnya? Baekhyun kan cantik~!

Oke. Nggak nyambung.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan ucapan tersebut. Namja kecil itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Baekhyun dan memandangnya tajam. Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat tatapan sok seram namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun berbalik sebelum melambaikan tangannya. Namja kecil itu masih bersikukuh untuk mencuekkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh menuju pagar sekolah, ingin pulang. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun tidak tega meninggalkan namja kecil itu, tetapi nampaknya namja itu tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun kembali bersenandu, menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan meninggalkan sekolah, sebelum esok hari kembali berat untuk memasuki sekolah ini. Tangan cantik namja itu menepuk-tepuk pelan tas selempang yang tercangklong di bahunya, mengikuti nada instrumental dari musik yang ia nyanyikan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuatu menarik ujung baju seragamnya.

"B-Baekhyun..."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit melebarkan matanya mendapati seorang bocah mengikutinya. Dia namja kecil tadi yang ia temui di balik pintu taman belakang. Namja itu terlihat komat-kamit dengan pipi merona. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencium pipi berisi itu.

"Hai. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya. Namja kecil itu menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Baekhyun mengernyit melihatnya.

"A-Aku..."

"...?"

"..."

"?"

"A-aku..."

"Kau tidak menemukan kakakmu? Mau ku bantu?"

Namja kecil itu terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-aku ingin pulang..."

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkanmu. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Namja kecil itu terdiam lalu menggeleng. Baekhyun kembali bingung. "Kau tidak punya rumah?"

"Di rumah tidak enak." Ucap namja kecil itu datar. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Begitu? Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu masih diam, tidak mau menatap Baekhyun. Ia memainkan jemari mungilnya membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"K-Ke rumahmu saja!"

"E-Eh? Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Krik. krik.

"Kau hanya memikirkan itu?"

"Err—baiklah. Kajja!" Tangan cantiknya terulur didepan namja kecil itu. Namja kecil itu menatap polos tangan Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Gandengan"

"Hah?"

"Ne! Truk aja gandengan masa kita enggak?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau seperti ahjumma yang bergandengan bersama anaknya"

"Ya! Aku bukan ahjumma. Aku namja tulen!"

Namja kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan tepukan keras. Baekhyun meringis dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

Hangat...

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu.

Serius.

Baekhyun merasa familiar setelah melihat mata itu. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang di bencinya di kelas. Park Chanyeol.

"Aku... Yeollie..."

Bahkan nama mereka terdengar sama.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Nah, Yeollie. Salam kenal ya!"

Namja kecil yang kita ketahui adalah Chanyeol _asli_ itu menatap Baekhyun lama. Senyumnya terlihat manis. Chanyeol versi kecil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sangat tipis.

"Heh..."

.

..

.

"Ini apartemenku"

Chanyeol dengan tubuh bocah berumur 6 tahun menatap apartemen itu dari _genkan_ (tempat di mana orang melepas sepatu mereka). Terdapat meja, sofa, buffet, dan TV di ruang tengah itu. Diatas buffet terdapat vas bunga kecil dan beberapa bingkai foto. Cat dindingnya berwarna caramel dengan lantai marmer putih. Meski tidak terlihat mewah, namun tetap nyaman ditempati.

"Mianhae. Apartemen ini mungkin tidak mewah," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Semoga kau betah ya, Yeollie."

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya melepas sepatunya dan kaus kaki yang dipakainya. Ia berjalan tanpa menunggu tuan rumah mempersilakan menuju sofa. Kaki mungilnya terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer apartemen itu. Ketika mendekati daerah sofa, TV, dan meja disana telapak kaki mungilnya menyapa karpet bulu yang terhampar dibawah meja hingga sofa. Karpet itu menggelitik permukaan telapak kaki Chanyeol dengan bulu-bulu halus dan lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa biru itu. Kedua kakinya ia angkat ke atas meja.

"Hey Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol versi mini sambil memandangnya datar. "Bikinkan aku makanan. Aku lapar~"

_Please_, sikapnya _bossy_ banget!

Baekhyun mengelus dada mendengarnya. Sudah kurang ajar—dipandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang bocah—memerintah seenaknya lagi. Lagian, Baekhyun kan tuan rumah disini kenapa Yeollie malah mengubahnya menjadi pembantu?

"Buat saja sendiri!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Kedua mata Chanyeol memicing tajam. "Tamu adalah raja, tahu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia segera ke dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk bocah ingusan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihatnya. Meski ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi ia senang mengerjainya. Mengganggu hidup namja itu adalah sebuah kesenangan pribadi untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu seberapa kuat mental Baekhyun sampai bertahan dengan bullyannya—itulah daya tarik tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberitahukan identitas dirinya sebenarnya. Jika ia beritahu pun tidak akan ada yang percaya, mungkin malah ditertawakan. Semua ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat percaya dengan semua ini. Pertumbuhannya berubah _bro_! _Fantastic_!

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Kaki kanannya menekuk, kaki lainnya terlipat dan diletakkan diatas lutut kaki kanannya. Hatinya terasa nyaman. Suasana apartemen ini terasa hangat, tidak seperti rumahnya yang megah bagaikan kastil namun sepi dan dingin seperti kuburan.

Chanyeol menatapi jemari mungilnya. Menggerakkannya secara membuka dan menutup, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman Baekhyun tadi. Sedari kecil, ia tidak pernah mendapat genggaman tangan sehangat itu. Bahkan dari orangtuanya sekalipun. Orangtuanya selalu bekerja dan bekerja, melupakan sang buah hati mereka—Chanyeol. Semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan ia dimanjakan oleh pelayan di rumahnya. Ia bisa bertingkah semaunya, melakukan apa yang ia suka. Dan ketika tangan cantik Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungilnya, sensasi hangat menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang Baekhyun miliki.

Lho? Kenapa malah membicarakan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-tepuk pipi tembemnya. Memikirkan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya kehilangan batas. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya kesambet untuk memikirkan Baekhyun.

Hidung Chanyeol kembang-kempis saat merasakan aroma sedap—namun ada bau gosong—memasuki rongga hidungnya. Matanya langsung menatap ke arah dapur, dimana Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa sepiring makanan. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tidak sabar menanti makanan yang disajikan Baekhyun untuk perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Ini nasi goreng." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meletakkan piring itu diatas meja. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau memberiku makanan sampah ini?"ucap Chanyeol sinis. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Memang, makanan itu terlihat seperti nasi goreng. Namun hampir seluruh bagian nasi itu sedikit menghitam membuat aroma sedap bercampur _gosong_ memenuhi ruangan apartemen ini. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun masih menghidangkan makanan entah _layak_ atau _tak layak_ dimakan ini.

"Jangan banyak cincong. Ayo makan," ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena makanannya tidak dihargai bocah itu—Chanyeol. Oke, ia akui penyebab gosongnya nasi goreng itu kesalahannya. Ia terlalu besar menghidupkan apinya. Chanyeol memberi tatapan ilfil ke Baekhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku memakan ini?" tanya Chanyeol sewot. Kedua mata lebarnya semakin melebar, membuat tatapannya menjadi menggemaskan dan lucu. "Aku tidak mau makan makanan sampah ini. Buatkan yang baru dan harus layak dimakan!"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Alien apa sih ini? Sudahlah menumpang di apartemennya, bersikap sok _bossy_, minta buatin makanan, udah dibuatin ehhh malah banyak komen. Minta buatin yang baru lagi! Baekhyun kira, dengan menolong anak itu tugas-tugas di apartemennya semakin mudah. Yeah, setidaknya bocah itu membantunya membersihkan apartemen ini kek.

"Meski penampilannya buruk, tetapi rasanya _maknyus_! Makanlah, kau akan menyukainya." Bujuk Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

"Aku ingin yang baru! Yang lebih berkualitas penampilannya"

"Ini juga sudah berkualitas penampilannya!"

"Berkualitas apanya? Mirip _pup_ hewan,"

"Cih! Matamu saja yang membayangkannya seperti itu. Cepat makan!"

"Tidak! Aku mau yang baru!"

Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia segera mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembem itu.

"Y-Ya! Appo! Argh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun bodoh! Hweeeee~"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, bocah menggemaskan?" ucap Baekhyun galak. "Dan kemana sopan santunmu kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu?!"

"A-Appo!" Chanyeol memukul-mukul kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat besar itu. Pipinya terasa sakit ketika tertarik dan dicubit seperti ini. Baekhyun malah terkekeh puas melihat erangan kesakitan Yeollie yang menggemaskan. "Kau tak pantas dihormati!"

"Mwo?! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu?!" tanya Baekhyun geram _plus_ gemas.

"A-Aw! A-appo, Baek! Pipiku sakit! Huweee T_T"

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan Yeollie!"

"Oke! Oke!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan melepaskan cubitan gemasnya. Ia memukul pelan hidung mungil Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah dan mendelik tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Nah, sekarang makan!"

"Tidak—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika kedua tangan monster didepannya terangkat, bersiap mencubit pipi lucunya. Chanyeol reflek melindungi kedua pipinya dengan tangan mungilnya dengan sedikit ketakutan. "O-Oke, aku makan!"

Chanyeol menatap nasi goreng diatas meja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Makan makanan gosong? Euuhh~ Tapi... tak apalah, demi perutnya yang belum diisi ini. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil sendok dan menyantap nasi goreng itu dengan tidak selera.

Huek!

Pahit!

Hiks. Ia tidak pernah makan makanan gosong seperti ini!

Huweeee! T_T

"Jangan dimuntahkan!" seru Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah hijau dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menutupi bibir unyu itu. "Makanan pahit itu sehat,"

Sehat jidatmu!

Chanyeol berusaha menelan makanan mengerikan itu sambil menahan gejolak di perutnya yang minta keluar. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika selesai menelan makanan itu.

Baru satu suap, sudah selebay ini.

_Poor you_, Chanyeol

"Enak kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa melihat perjuangan lucu Chanyeol menelan sesuap _nasi goreng gosong ala Baekhyun_.

"Rasanya seperti memakan arang"

"Pffft—haha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Tidak! Kau hanya terlihat lucu Yeollie, hihihi..."

"Huh!"

.

..

.

"Ini ramyun. Makan cepat!"

Chanyeol meraih sumpit dengan kasar. Ia secepat kilat memakan ramyun itu dengan lahapnya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Setelah insiden _Chanyeol memakan sesuap makanan mengerikan buatan Baekhyun,_ namja kecil itu jera untuk memakan nasi goreng nista tersebut. Baekhyun kasihan melihatnya dan memilih membuatkan makanan yang baru lagi untuk bocah rewel itu.

"Jangan terlalu cepat makannya. Nanti kau tersedak lho!"

Chanyeol memicing matanya tajam dengan mulut penuh ramyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas. "Aau iaak umin eeak" (Aku tidak mungkin tersedak)

"Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu, Yeollie!" suruh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut. Ia mengunyah dan menelan ramyun di mulutnya, lalu meminum air bening—atau putih ya? XD—yang tersedia disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tersedak!" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya melihat perilaku Baekhyun.

Blush!

"Ada sedikit ramyun di sudut bibirmu" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut coklat gelap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memilih menunduk daripada memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ia yakin memerah sekarang. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, aku ada di kamarku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu jati didepannya, tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk. Ia membuka knopnya lalu memasuki pintu yang dikatakannya kamar itu. Ia menutup pintu, namun pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna. Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

By the way, Baekhyun ngapain aja di kamar?

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik-lirik pintu kamar itu, menerka-terka apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamar.

Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol kepo, eoh?

Chanyeol mengendap-endap mendekati kamar yang Baekhyun masuki tadi, mencuekkan ramyun yang hampir habis itu. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang agak renggang. Mata lebarnya mengintip kegiatan didalam sana.

Baekhyun kini sedang bercermin menatapi penampilannya dengan mimik datar. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan membuka kancing seragamnya satu per satu. Ia melepaskan seragamnya yang kotor dan menatap seragam itu dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan. Kemudian helaan nafas kembali berhembus dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat itu. Entah kenapa sedikit perasaan bersalah menyusup ke hati kecilnya. Perasaan Baekhyun pasti kini sedih, marah, kesal—argh... bercampur aduk menjadi es campur yang lezat. Baju seragam yang awalnya putih kini berwarna kecoklatan. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya memiliki baju seragam itu satu buah. Baju seragam Starlight High School bukanlah baju seragam seperti SMA lain. Baju seragamnya sedikit di desain khusus agar memiliki khas bahwa siswa itu adalah murid Starlight High School. Harga untuk membelinya pun tidak bisa dibilang murah. Untuk orang berada dan memiliki banyak kekayaan sih, terbilang murah—Chanyeol salah satunya. Tapi Baekhyun? Ia harus mengumpulkan uang dahulu sebelum membeli baju seragam sekolah Starlight High School.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya atasannya dengan tshirt hijau gelap dan bawahannya celana santai. Celana seragam baju SMA Starlight High School ia gantung dengan rapi di dalam lemari—ah... Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol biasanya hanya tinggal melepas pakaian seragamnya dan memberikan pada pelayan. Simple—. Baekhyun mengambil baju seragam Starlight High School dan menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar dan mencuci baju tersebut. Ketika membuka pintu, Baekhyun terkejut dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Yeollie? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol diam, namun matanya melirik baju yang dipegang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau mencuci baju dulu, seragamku kotor"

"Kenapa~?" tanya Chanyeol reflek dengan intonasi seperti salah satu iklan biskuit. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun polos.

"Aku terpeleset tadi di sekolah. Bajuku terkena air bekas pel, begini deh. Ceroboh ya, hihihi..." ungkap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Lidah Chanyeol kelu ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Terpeleset?

Jelas sekali Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Karena ia yang menyebabkan semua itu.

Dan Baekhyun bertingkah biasa saja?

Wow...

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menengok ke mangkuk diatas meja. Mangkuk itu terlihat hampir kosong, yeah tinggal tersisa sedikit ramyun dan kuahnya. "Kalau sudah, tolong letakkan di _kitchen sink_ ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Kenapa...

Kenapa Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum?

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik mengambil mangkuk dan gelas diatas meja. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan gaya seolah sudah tahu seluk-beluk apartemen ini. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _sok_ Chanyeol kecil itu.

.

..

.

"_Saranghaeyo Min..."_

"_Saranghaeyo..."_

_10 cm_

_8 cm_

_6 cm_

_4 cm_

_2 cm_

_Chu—_"YA!"

Blap.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal ketika layar televisi didepannya menghitam. Ia memukul-mukul kecil sofa yang ia duduki dengan geram. Mata lebarnya langsung melotot kepada sang pembuat ulah TV didepannya mati—Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh menonton drama itu!"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Drama itu bagus, Baekhyun! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku!"

"Panggil aku hyung! Dan bersikap sopanlah!"

"Tidak akan!"

Bletak!

"A-akh!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak pelan oleh Baekhyun. Meski pelan, namun sakitnya masih terasa.

"Dan lagi! Itu drama untuk 17 keatas! Kau masih 6 tahun, Yeollie! Masih bocaaahhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Lalu apa salahnya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Ia dan Yeollie kini berada di ruang TV. Awalnya hanya Chanyeol seorang yang berada di ruang tengah, sedangkan Baekhyun menjemur pakaian seragamnya. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tayangan di TV. Sebuah drama yang sedang memutarkan adegan intim—_kissing_, parahnya lagi Yeollie yang menonton dengan serius. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari bocah 6 tahun itu, Baekhyun merasa tontonan itu masih belum pantas untuk Yeollie. Langsung saja ia merampas remote di meja dan mematikan TV itu.

"Tontonan itu tidak pantas untuk manusia bau kencur sepertimu, Yeollie. Otakmu masih polos, kau tidak boleh ternodai!"

"Kau berlebihan. Itu hanya gambaran kedua manusia yang berbagi rasa cinta dengan menyatukan bibir mere—"

"LIHAT! Otakmu sudah kotor! Kau seperti ahjushi-ahjushi mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menonton drama, kisah cinta dan tontonan yang belum cukup untuk umurmu!"

"M-MWO?! Kenapa malah mengaturku?"

"Semua untuk kebaikanmu. Kau tidak boleh meracuni kepolosanmu!" ucap Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol mencibir kesal, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalau umurnya kini sudah 17 tahun keatas.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus nonton apa?"

"Film kartun"

"Film kartun juga ada kisah percintaannya..." gumam Chanyeol sebal. Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan nonton" ucapan Baekhyun memacu protesan Chanyeol.

"Tidak seruuuu~!" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung diudara kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Yeollie. Mandi sana, sudah sore. Kau juga belum mengganti bajumu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi bajunya.

Benar juga, ia masih memakai baju seragam.

"Ayo" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kecil Chanyeol dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Sensasi hangat antara tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun kembali terasa. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Ketika genggaman tangan Baekhyun terlepas, Chanyeol tersadar bahwa mereka kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan putihnya membuka satu per satu kancing baju seragam Yeollie. Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedua mata lebar yang berkedip beberapa kali. "M-mau apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Membuka bajumu. Kau mau mandi kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pakaiannya. Putih, mulus dan... seperti yeoja. Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir wajah Baekhyun secantik ini.

"Kau pakai baju dua lapis?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka seragam Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap kaos putih yang masih menempel di tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya kembali membuka kaos itu, menariknya keatas hingga terlepas dari tubuh Yeollie. Kini Chanyeol sudah _topless_. Ketika tangan Baekhyun akan meraih celananya, Chanyeol reflek menahannya.

"B-Biar aku saja" ucapnya gugup kemudian berlari kecil memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Baekhyun bengong melihat tingkahnya, lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Yeollie! Handuknya" ucap Baekhyun menarik handuk yang tergantung disamping kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintu itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan merampas handuk itu kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

"Anak itu..." desis Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia segera memungut baju Chanyeol yang sempat ia lepas dan memperhatikan baju seragam itu dengan seksama.

Kemeja seragam itu putih warnanya. Pada dada kirinya terdapat saku baju dan lambang sekolah disana. SHS dengan tulisan sambung dan simbol sinar sebagai backgroundnya. Baekhyun yakin, lambang ini sama seperti lambang seragam sekolahnya. Mata Baekhyun beralih pada bagian kerah belakang dalam, dimana tempat sekolahnya membordir nama siswa. Baekhyun terkejut melihat name tag itu.

Park Chanyeol

.

..

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Halo, i'm back! :3

Sebelumnya, saya agak kaget dengan jumlah reviewnya. Nggak nyangka gitu dapat review sebanyak itu. _Sankyuu readers_!_ Love you so much_! :*Berhubung banyak review, jadi saya update petir!

Disini sifat Chanyeol blasteran(?). Perpaduan antara sifat kecilnya dan sifat sekarangnya getoh~

Ada yang bilang detective Conan, yeah kurang lebih. Tetapi gak ada unsur kriminal disini. Hanya kisah namja tiang tinggi dan namja ke yeojaan yang manis(?). Lalu ada yang bilang 'gas bayi' pada film Spongebob? Well, saya ngaku saya pernah nonton XD Saya baru keinget setelah membaca review dan membaca ulang fict ini. Bilang terinspirasi juga gak papa deh, saya bonusin (?). Tetapi disini agak berbeda. Dari gasnya. Kalau di film Spongebob, yeah you know what XD Nah, kalau di fict ini merubah Chanyeol menjadi bocah umur 6 tahun. Bukan bayi yang masih memakai popok. Berabe dong jadinya kalau Baekhyun ngurus baby Chanyeol, berasa kayak ke mama-papaan #digusur

**Thanks for** :

nadyadwiandini10, byeonb, young . demin, Guest, Lee Chizumi, La Eclairs, Shan979, arink64yahoo . com, Khaplatinum, Baekhugs0420, kacangpolongman, Natsuko Kazumi, ekf . faridah . 004 , Tabifangirl, Su Hoo, Ohmypcy, Caramelyeol, Neng, meliarisky7, slythxo, guest15, ShinHaein61, rika . maulina . 94, YOONA, kookies24, N-Yera48, parklili, Kim Bo Mi, Jihyunnn, younlaycious88, CussonsBaekBy, DahsyatNyaff, zye, neli . shawolslockets, Shiyon61, Nenehcabill, Pandabacon, ShinJiWoo920202, kim ryeosa wardhani, Zahee, Parkbaekyoda

_See you next chapter!_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Tsukiyoru

**Disclaimer** : Cast bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fict dan ide sepenuhnya milik saya. ^^

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, and little Humor

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/Yaoi! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

_Park Chanyeol_

Kedip-kedip.

_Park Chanyeol_

Gelengkan kepala dan kucek-kucek mata. Kembali terbuka sambil menatap lekat-lekat.

_Park Chanyeol_

Tak ada yang berubah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merutuki tindakan _lebay_nya ketika melihat bordiran nama itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras ketika melihat hal yang agak mengejutkannya.

Bagaimana bisa baju Yeollie mirip seragam sekolahnya? Tapi Yeollie masih berumur 6 tahun, kenapa memiliki baju SMAnya? Dan lagi, baju seragam sekolahnya hanya siswa-siswi Starlight High School yang punya. Lalu sekarang? Ada bordiran nama Park Chanyeol—_si berandalan sang kapten basket SHS_—dipakaian Yeollie.

Mungkinkah Yeollie...

"...Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. Namun rasanya tidak masuk akal jika Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dan dingin juga sok berkuasa menjadi mungil, banyak mengeluh, dan menggemaskan seperti itu. Memang sih, Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Ataukah Yeollie itu adik Chanyeol? Semua terasa membingungkan.

"BAEK~!"

Belum selesai dari kebingungan yang melanda dan otaknya yang mencerna keanehan, Baekhyun mendengar teriakan cempreng dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh kearah pintu tertutup di sampingnya, dimana suara rengekan itu berasal. "Waeyo?"

"T-tidak sampai!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud bocah mungil itu. Bocah itu memakai kata-kata ambigu yang kurang bisa dicerna otak Baekhyun. Apanya yang 'tidak sampai'? Menggapai sesuatu kah? Oh, bisa jadi. Mengingat tubuh Yeollie sepinggangnya. Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri pintu.

"BAEK~!"

"Panggil aku hyung!" suruh Baekhyun, mendidik Yeollie agar tata ucapannya lebih sopan.

"Aish!" bukannya menurut, Yeollie alias Chanyeol itu mendesis sebal. Baekhyun cemberut sambil memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya.

_Clek!_

Pintu terkunci.

"BAEEEEKKK!"

Baekhyun berdesis kesal. "Berhentilah berteriak! Aku tidak tuli" perintahnya. "Dan bagaimana aku masuk? Pintunya kau kunci!"

_Clek! _Pintu dibuka oleh Chanyeol dari dalam.

Baekhyun menatap manusia kecil didepannya yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, namun kepalanya menyembul untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang tidak sampai?" tanya Baekhyun malas, memaklumi tubuh kecil didepannya yang tidak bisa menggapai sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Itu_..."_ Chanyeol gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya pada sisi daun pintu. Matanya melihat kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa menggapai semua peralatan mandi..." cicitnya pelan. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi intinya, kau minta dimandikan~?" goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol gelagapan, pipinya sedikit memerah membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mencubitnya.

"A-Aniyo!" bantah Chanyeol cepat sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar bisa masuk dan memegang kedua sisi tubuh namja mungil yang kondisi _topless_ dengan handuk melilit dipinggang kecilnya itu lalu mendorongnya masuk.

"Tenang saja. Aku berbaik hati akan memandikanmu," ucap Baekhyun tulus dan tersenyum. Ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar mandi, kaki jenjang Baekhyun menendang sisi pintu agar tertutup. Kemudian ia menggiring Chanyeol mendekati bak dengan mendorong bahu mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun yang bersiap dengan segayung air untuk menyiram tubuh mungil Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Lho? Kenapa masih memakai handuk? Kau ingin handuk itu basah?"

Chanyeol menatap polos Baekhyun. "Huh?"

"Dibuka, Yeollie" suruh Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun—yang tertuju pada handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya—, sontak ia membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo? Shireo!"

"Lalu kau ingin membuat handuk itu basah? Nanti kau mengeringkan tubuhmu pakai apa, eoh?"

"P-Pakai handuk lain!" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun memiringkan bibirnya.

"Jangan boros handuk, Yeollie." Kesal Baekhyun. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun"

"T-Tapi..." ucapan Chanyeol terputus dengan jeda panjang. Wajah polos bak manusia tak berdosa itu terlihat gelisah. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, menagih penjelasan. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"A-aku malu..."

_Krik krik!_

_Satu detik..._

_...Dua detik_

_Tiga detik..._

"Pffttt!" Baekhyun menahan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol mendelik. "Apa yang membuatmu malu? Takut aku mentertawakan _itu_ mu?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika mendengar ucapan frontal Baekhyun. Ia berdecak kesal sambil melayangkan tinjuan dari kepalan tangan mungilnya pada paha Baekhyun yang tertutupi celana katun itu. "M-Mana mungkin aku malu karena hal _itu_!"

"Kalau begitu buka" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tak bergerak. Ia enggan membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya barang sesentipun. Meski ia mengatakan '_mana mungkin aku malu_' tetapi tetap saja masih ada urat malu yang dimilikinya. Jika ia benar-benar anak 6 tahun sih, masih polos dan mau aja disuruh. Lah ini? Badan aja kayak anak 6 tahun, tetapi otaknya sudah dewasa.

Melihat Chanyeol yang bimbang, Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan. Ia membalikkan tubuh pendek setengah pintu Chanyeol agar membelakanginya membuat sang empu terkejut dan tak siap menerima perilaku itu. Ia menarik handuk yang melilit dipinggang Yeollie dan meletakkannya ditempat yang tidak basah.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang tanpa mau membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah diiringi perasaan sedikit malu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menekan bahu namja yang mengomel tak jelas didepannya. "Diamlah, atau aku akan lakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu." Ancam Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan meraih gayung. Ia mulai membasahi Chanyeol dengan air. Mulai dari kepala, hingga ke ujung kaki. Chanyeol sedikit merinding merasakan air dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Nih." Baekhyun menyerahkan botol sabun cair dari belakang Chanyeol. "Kau bisa bersabun sendiri atau aku yang menyabuni?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Cih..." hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan Chanyeol karena gugup dan merampas botol sabun cair itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya dan mengusap rambut coklat gelap yang lepek karena air itu.

Baekhyun menikmati kebersamaannya bersama bocah yang menurutnya masih misterius latar belakangnya itu, melupakan sejenak perkara tentang seragam sekolah.

.

..

.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatapi pakaian yang ia pakai didepan cermin. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tenggelam didalam lengan baju yang ia pakai. Tanpa celana dan dalaman –jujur, Chanyeol merasa risih tanpa dalaman—karena baju itu sudah menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kaki, bahkan melewati kaki. Kaos V-neck yang sedikit lebar jika dipakainya, menampakkan seluruh kulit bahunya.

_Ini baju apa karung?_ Pikir Chanyeol ketika menyadari tubuhnya seperti dikarungi didalam baju kebesaran ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas. Yeollie didepannya terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan kerah leher baju yang menampakkan bahu mungilnya yang eksotis. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Chanyeol kuat-kuat saking gemasnya. Mengecup dan menjilati bagian leher mungil Yeollie.

Ugh, sejak kapan Baekhyun se-mesum itu?

"Terlalu kebesaran..." komentar Chanyeol. "...dan erotis..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memandang kearah lain. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali , dan langsung menciumi namja kecil itu. "Aku tak punya pakaian kecil untukmu. Itu baju terkecil yang kupunya, bajuku lima tahun yang lalu jika kau mau tahu. Sebuah keberuntungan baju lama itu masih terselip diantara baju-bajuku."

"Hmm..." Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas sambil terus memandangi penampilannya di cermin. Bernarsis ria di depan cermin cukup jarang ia lakukan saat tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dulu. Ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri, lalu kekanan. Kemudian berpose dan sesekali menaikkan kerah baju yang melorot itu. Lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan memamerkan gaya '_peace'_ dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, gaya yang selalu ia perlihatkan saat di foto.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menatap Yeollie lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gila karena perasaan gemasnya. Baekhyun memunguti pakaian seragam Chanyeol yang belum ia benahi untuk dicuci. Rasa penasarannya mulai timbul melihat seragam itu.

"Emm... Yeollie," Chanyeol menyahut dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Kau dari sekolah mana? Seragamnya mirip seragam SMAku."

_Deg!_

Chanyeol bungkam. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "A-Aku... _home schooling_..." dusta Chanyeol sambil berpikir keras menghasilkan skenario bualan miliknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit memasang ekspresi curiga. "_Home schooling_? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan seragam ini? Seragamnya sangat mirip dengan seragamku. Atau seragam ini memang seragam dari Starlight High School? Dan..." Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dengan raut tak yakin. "..ada bordiran 'Park Chanyeol' di kerah belakang dalam seragam itu."

_Deg!_

Kedua kalinya, jantung Chanyeol terpompa kuat. _What_? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tentang seragamnya? Tentang bordiran namanya yang asli di sana?!

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di SMAku saat itu? Di taman belakang? Kau kan _home schooling_" pertanyaan Baekhyun bertubi-tubi menyerang Chanyeol, seakan menyudutkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya. Ia memutar otak cerdasnya, sangat lucu jika ia tak memfungsikan otak cerdas _plus_ licik _plus_ mesum dan _plus-plus_ lainnya.

"Itu..." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa memburu. "Pertama, aku diberikan seragam tersebut oleh KepSek Starlight High School. Ia membuatkan khusus untukku. Dan tentang bordiran..." otak Chanyeol mulai memutar dengan kecepatan kilat untuk merangkai perkataan dusta yang sepertinya sering ia ucapkan dari bibirnya tanpa menampilkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Beruntung ekspresi kecemasannya tertopengi oleh raut polos nan menggemaskan miliknya. "KepSek itu pengagum salah satu siswa SHS yang bernama Park Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, kemudian ia kembali membuka suara. "KepSek SHS tidak akan sembarangan membuatkan seragam kepada orang asing" ucap Baekhyun. Ia memandang penuh selidik pada Chanyeol, menghasilkan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di pelipis Chanyeol. "Atau intinya, kau anak Kepala Sekolah Starlight High School?"

"Err..." untuk kesuksesan berjalannya rencana yang ia rangkai, Chanyeol mengiyakan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jadi kau ke sekolahku untuk mencari KepSek? Atau kau berusaha kabur dari beliau karena tak tahan dengan tuntutannya agar kau selalu di rumah? Kau tidak betah di rumahmu dan menumpang di rumahku?! Bagaimana kalau Appamu— Kepala Sekolah—khawatir padamu? Aku bisa dianggap menculikmu jika kau mau tahu! Argghh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal sih!" cecar Baekhyun cemas.

"Itu—"

"Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Kepala Sekolah, aku tidak akan memulangkanmu hari ini. Jadi ikut aku ke sekolah besok. Kau harus kupulangkan kepada KepSek!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya paksa.

Sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari...

.

..

.

_Huhhh..._

Chanyeol terusik dari mimpinya. Ia membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, memamerkan mata _dark brown_nya yang cemerlang. Mata itu sedikit menyipit saat bias-bias cahaya sang surya yang lolos lewat celah-celah gorden menerpa wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mengucek-ucek matanya. Saat akan mencoba untuk duduk di kasur _queen size_ itu, ia menyadari tubuhnya terasa dipeluk oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Chanyeol melirik ke kanannya, nampaklah seorang namja sedikit keyeojaan dengan mata tertutup tepat disebelahnya.

Baekhyun? Tentu saja!

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ah, ia ingat bahwa sekarang ia berada di kamar Baekhyun—satu-satunya. Saat malam tiba, Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur bersama. Chanyeol jelas menolak, sedikit tidak sudi ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun terus memaksa, bahkan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur bagaikan korban pemerkosaan. Terpaksa, ia setuju. Takut diapa-apain _jeng_.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang mengurung tubuhnya dalam dekapannya. Dengan kekuatan yang ia bisa, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tubuh bocahnya.

"Emhhh..." eluh Baekhyun pelan dan bergerak karena terusik. Tangannya yang tadi sempat Chanyeol singkirkan kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang tak sempat bergerak. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Chanyeol seperti guling mungil. Dagunya menempel pada bahu mungil Chanyeol, menerpa kulit bahu yang terekspos itu dengan helaan nafas stabilnya.

"Enhh..." Chanyeol mendesah halus saat kulit bahunya terasa tergelitik oleh helaan nafas Baekhyun. Ia mendesis kesal dengan wajah cemberutnya yang imut. Sedikit menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari bahunya, ia kembali mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Namun kali ini pelukan Baekhyun malah semakin erat, membuatnya terkurung antara lengan putih Baekhyun dan kepala namja itu. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memilih menyerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sang empu yang seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya yang—untuk sementara—mungil ini.

Mata besarnya yang memancarkan kepolosan khas anak kecil itu memandang Baekhyun. Dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Wajah mulus nan cantik seperti yeoja, hidung mancung namun mungil, kedua pipi yang berisi, lekukan bibir tipis yang indah. Chanyeol memandang tanpa berkedip.

Inikah Baekhyun? Namja beasiswa yang selalu ia bully, namun dengan tabah menghadapi bullyannya? Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa wajah Baekhyun secantik ini. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada kening Baekhyun di bahu sebelah kanannya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibir mungilnya mendarat tepat di dahi Baekhyun. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Telinganya menajam guna mendengarkan deru nafas stabil Baekhyun yang berhembus tepat pada bahunya. Dekapan hangatnya membuat Chanyeol kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Terasa senang dan nyaman. Jika boleh, Chanyeol ingin perasaan nyaman ini terus hadir untuk memusnahkan perasaan haus akan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya.

Ayolah... Walau ia tidak peduli lagi pada orang tuanya, namun setitik keinginan hadirnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya pasti ada.

"Enghh..." Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak reflek membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Baekhyun. Perlahan mata Baekhyun terbuka. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok mungil yang ia peluk dengan jelas. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat pelukan hangat yang Chanyeol nikmati hilang dalam sekejap.

"Pagi, Yeollie..." ucap Baekhyun agak serak khas bangun tidur. Tangan cantiknya menjelajahi meja nakas untuk meraih sebuah botol mineral yang selalu ia sediakan setiap malam. Setelah meneguk beberapa liter air, ia meletakkan botol itu kembali. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ikut memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut ikal Chanyeol.

"Pa...gi..." entah kenapa, sapaan itu terdengar canggung untuk dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit gugup kalau sampai Baekhyun menyadari tindakannya tadi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya, sebagai topeng dari kegugupannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia meregangkan ototnya sejenak lalu melirik jam dinding diatas pintu kamarnya.

6.05 am

Oh, ia bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya.

"Nah, Yeollie. Mandi sana, setelah itu temui aku di dapur. Kita sarapan," ujar Baekhyun ceria dan keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat, tetapi tetap mengangguk kaku dengan wajah bodoh namun polos miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali muncul. Namja ke yeojaan itu melipat lengannya didepan dada sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sekat pintu. Baekhyun tersenyumtipis.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin mandi sendiri atau dimandikan?"

_Blush!_

"A-aku..." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang setengah memanas. Ia merutuki wajahnya yang bisa-bisanya memanas disaat seperti ini. "Mandi sendiri." Ucapnya yakin. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

"Jinja?"

"Ne..."

"Baguslah," ujar Baekhyun santai dan kembali menghilang dari ambang pintu. Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang agak memanas itu. Sedikit rasa menyesal muncul ketika menolak tawaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun tidak memaksa untuk memandikannya, jadikan ia tak perlu memohon-mohon untuk dimandikan. Dasar Baekhyun gak peka! =3=

"Yeolliee!"

Saat Chanyeol akan turun dari ranjang, ia terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mengagetkan. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Terlihat Baekhyun berdiri dan memasuki kamar ini sambil membawa handuk serta pakaian seragam yang sudah di setrika tadi malam. Baju seragamnya dan Baekhyun.

"M-mwo?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua seragam itu diatas meja belajarnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya, membuat Chanyeol berkedip lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum _innocent_.

"Untuk menghemat waktu, mau mandi bersama?"

Chanyeol menganga dengan wajah memerah. B-Baekhyun bercanda? Mandi bersama? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan namja itu. Masa harus _naked_ di sebuah ruangan yang sama dan mandi bersama? Entahlah, perasaan Chanyeol sedikit campur aduk. Antara gengsi dan sedikit senang. Mandi berdua dengan namja beasiswa ini? Ogah dong Chanyeol! Tetapi ia juga agak senang karena akan melihat seperti apa tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja wajahnya dikagumi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa 'panas' sendiri memikirkannya.

Dasar otak yadong.

Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat wajah polos yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu. Apalagi kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Tak tahan, Baekhyun curi-curi kesempatan mencubit pipi berisi itu. "Hayo~ mikirin apa? Aku hanya bercanda kok! Hahaha~"

Alam Chanyeol langsung runtuh setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia cemberut. Hilang sudah secuil harapannya.

Menyebalkan.

.

..

.

"Jangan nakal saat sampai di sekolahku, oke!"

"Hn"

"Jangan sampai ngompol atau kau akan mempermalukan Appamu,"

"Kau kira aku anak berumur 4 tahun?"

"Ya, ya. Dan bersikap sopanlah!"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Diamlah, miskin. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya, apalagi mendengar perkataan kasar Yeollie untuknya. Mata indahnya meneliti sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa para manusia akan segera memenuhi jalanan. Jadi, ia harus cepat sampai di sekolah, membawa Yeollie pada Kepala Sekolah secepat mungkin sebelum _mereka_ melihat nantinya. Baekhyun memperlebar langkahan kakinya pada trotoar yang dalam kondisi yang masih lumayan damai ini, namun masih tetap menempelkan tangannya dan tangan mungil Chanyeol agar tetap saling menggenggam. Chanyeol yang kakinya memendek agak kewalahan menyeimbangkan ketukan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan jalannya." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa. Takutnya nanti _mereka_ melihatmu bersamaku," ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengubah langkahnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol setengah berlari untuk menyeimbangkannya. Alih-alih, namja kecil yang berpakaian seragam SHS asli itu menatap Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti. _Mereka_?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti. Padahal, mereka hampir mencapai gedung sekolah tenar itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol terheran-heran sambil memandang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini sedang menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Menghilangkan perasaan yang selalu tidak enak saat akan memasuki sekolah terkenal itu. Hal ini selalu Baekhyun lakukan sebelum memasuki gedung Starlight High School, untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya menghadapi hal tak terduga. Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya.

"Apa... yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan namun terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menghirup udara segar," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. "Kajja!"

Chanyeol diam, namun berjalan ketika Baekhyun menariknya menuju sekolah tenar itu. Chanyeol sedikit mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berhenti tadi, ia yakin ada sangkut pautnya dengan bullyan yang sering ia dan siswa-siswi lainnya berikan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari samping. Ekspresinya sedikit gugup, namun ia tetap mencoba tenang.

Eh, kenapa Chanyeol jadi suka memperhatikan Baekhyun?

Argh, sial!

Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang SMAnya. Hampir sebagian murid sudah datang. Ada yang menongkrong, ada yang jalan-jalan, ada yang saling mengobrol dan bercanda, dan hal lainnya. Semua terasa aman dan nyaman juga terkendali.

Baekhyun kembali berhenti, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas sebal namun tak mengeluh. Tangan Baekhyun melepas genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada bocah 6 tahun itu. Ia berjongkok didepan Chanyeol untuk menyamakan tingginya dan mengusak rambut ikal Chanyeol.

"Saat masuk, jangan perdulikan aku. Kau pergi saja mencari Appamu. Jika kau tidak tahu, kau bisa tanyakan pada kakak-kakak di dalam sana. Mereka sangat mengenal Appamu," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkedip. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun sekarang?

"Kau... tidak masuk bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol agak ragu dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia tumben-tumbenan menanyakan hal itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Masuklah. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Cari Appamu di ruang Kepala Sekolah" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol paham maksudnya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingin disangka penculik anak Kepala Sekolah, takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Chanyeol mendengus dan mulai berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. Ia sedikitpun tidak mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata untuk Baekhyun, bahkan menoleh saja tidak. Tujuan sesungguhnya kini bukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah seperti yang di suruh Baekhyun, melainkan tempat yang tenang dan nyaman. Tak ia perdulikan beberapa yeoja yang menanyakan tujuan bocah kecil sepertinya ke sekolah ini.

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar sekolah sambil menunggu beberapa saat. Ia mengintip sejenak untuk melihat Yeollie. Namja kecil itu sudah tak terlihat, mungkin sedang mencari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, lalu memasuki area sekolah dengan tenang. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya bersantai ria sontak meliriknya dengan sinis. Baekhyun melangkah tanpa ragu. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan itu dan memilih memandang lurus.

"Hey, itu siswa beasiswa!"

"Lihatlah gayanya! Berasa sekolah ini milik nenek moyangnya kali. Haha!"

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun diam, namun memilih mempercepat langkahnya. Saking ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari ledekan tak bermutu siswa lain, Baekhyun tak terfokus pada jalannya.

Bruk!

"Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun saat bahunya tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu orang lain. Ia mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang ditabraknya, dan langsung membeku ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak bahunya itu.

"Hah, ternyata kau." Desis namja berkulit tan dengan sinis. Ia memamerkan senyuman remeh untuk Baekhyun.

—sial, ia bertemu dengan Kai. Si namja berandalan yang jago berkelahi ini.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia memilih mundur dan hendak pergi melewati Kai. Namun langsung terhenti saat Kai menahan lengannya. Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Kai, disambut dengan kekehan ringan.

"Boleh juga tatapanmu," komentar Kai geli, seakan-akan tatapan Baekhyun terlihat lucu dimatanya. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu menyeringai. "sayangnya kau tak tahu sopan santun, sunbae."

Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mencoba menepis tangan Kai yang mencengkram kuat lengannya namun gagal. Baekhyun yakin lengannya kini memerah akibat ulah hoobaenya itu. Ia merutuki kesialannya bertemu dengan salah satu dari 3 namja berandalan di sekolah ini. Tapi Baekhyun masih **sedikit** **bersyukur** karena yang ia temui adalah **Kai**, bukan **Chanyeol**.

Siswa-siswi yang tadinya meledek Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Mereka asyik menantikan peristiwa tersebut dan menunggu-tunggu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang berada di lantai dua juga menyaksikan Baekhyun dan Kai di tengah lapangan itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, brengsek" desis Baekhyun tajam. Ia terlihat berani dengan ucapannya, namun ia juga berhati-hati agar perilakunya tidak membuat beasiswanya dicabut. Siswa-siswi yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Mereka melihat Kai dan siap menunggu Kai memberi kepalan tangan kuatnya pada Baekhyun.

Kai terlihat tersenyum remeh. "Lancang mulut kotormu berkata begitu eoh?" ucap Kai sarkastik. Cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun berpindah ke kerah baju Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Kai sudah terkepal kuat dan hendak dilayangkan ke permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya setelah ini.

"Ingin rasanya aku memberimu pelajaran," bisik Kai saat kepalan tangannya tepat menyentuh pipi kiri Baekhyun, hanya menyentuh, tak ada pukulan kuat dari Kai. Baekhyun melirik mata elang seorang Kim Jongin itu. "sayangnya, kau mangsa empuk milik Chanyeol," ujarnya santai lalu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa.

Baekhyun menatap Kai cukup lama, lalu merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Ia memilih tidak ambil peduli dengan sikap Kai dan malah bersyukur karena tidak ada luka lecet atau lebam pada seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun melangkah pergi, cuek dengan para siswa yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Kai yang berbeda hari ini.

Di kejauhan, sepasang mata _dark brown_ memandang insiden itu dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi.

.

..

.

**XII-2**

Baekhyun menatap kearah buku diatas mejanya. Pandangannya tidak sedikitpun teralih pada buku itu. Ia malas, jika saat matanya menatap kearah lain, tatapan sinis yang ia terima dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun terus mengisi waktu dengan membaca buku pelajaran Kim songsaenim, yaitu biologi.

Krieet.

Suara itu mampu membuat seluruh siswa menoleh kearah pintu dan secepatnya kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang songsaenim. Terlihat namja berpipi cubby memasuki ruangan kelas Baekhyun.

"Annyeong!" sapanya saat tiba di meja guru. Buku-buku yang ia bawa diletakkan keatas meja.

"Annyeong, Kim songsaenim!" balas para murid serentak. Namja bernama Kim MinSeok itu tersenyum. Ia menatap seluruh ruangan kelas ini dan mengernyit heran setelahnya.

"Kemana Park Chanyeol?"

Hening...

Baekhyun yang duduk tepat ditengah-tengah antara lima barisan sontak menatap bangku kedua dari bangkunya berada, dimana bangku Park Chanyeol berada. Dan memang, bangku itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Molla, songsaenim..." ujar salah satu murid. Kim Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan materi. Sampai dimana materi kita minggu lalu?"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan guru kesayangannya itu. Ia kini tengah memikirkan seseorang yang ia benci di kelas ini, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Tumben-tumbenan tidak masuk. Meski Chanyeol berandalan, namun ia selalu hadir meski di pelajaran tidak selalu. Paling hanya tasnya yang berada di kelas dan orangnya menghilang entah kemana. Sedangkan sekarang, batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan sedari pagi. Apakah dia sakit?

Bukannya Baekhyun perhatian pada Chanyeol, hanya saja rasanya sedikit berbeda. Seperti terasa **damai**. Dari ia datang ke sekolah hingga jam istirahat pertama, tidak ada bullyan semacam dilempari telur, tepung, air bekas, cat, dan sebagainya yang dapat membuatnya kotor. Tubuhnya pun tidak lecet sedikit pun. Baru kali ini ia **tidak menerima** **keisengan** dari murid-murid di SMA ini. Paling hanya tatapan sinis.

Baekhyun sangat senang dan bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak masuk. Tidak ada bullyan, tidak ada keisengan, tidak ada luka lecet, seragamnya tidak kotor karena hal-hal menjijikan, semuanya terkendali. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya.

Ternyata ketidak hadiran Chanyeol membawa berkah. Muahahaha!

.

..

.

Chanyeol menguap bosan. Ia duduk di kursi panjang dekat pagar sekolah, dengan kepala yang diletakkan pada kedua lutut mungilnya dan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Kakinya bermain ringan diatas permukaan tanah, membuat kepala serta lengannya juga bergerak pelan. Sedari tadi, ia berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah ini. Cukup penat sih, namun hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengatasi kebosanannya. Menunggu bel pulang berbunyi dan akan kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia menunggu seseorang dengan setengah sabar. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun pulang masih lama, mungkin menunggu satu jam pelajaran, lalu bel istirahat, kemudian dua jam pelajaran, baru deh pulang. Ah... Sepertinya ia akan mati kebosanan.

"Iya! Chanyeol tidak masuk, Chen."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh pada kaca jendela di dekat pagar sekolah. Disana adalah ruang guru. Chanyeol beranjak dan mendekati jendela itu. Ia berdiri tepat disamping jendela, bersembunyi untuk menguping pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang suka kegiatan menguping ini, namun karena namanya dibawa-bawa—Chanyeol yakin nama yang dimaksud adalah dirinya—tidak menutup kemungkinan ia melakukan kegiatan yang tidak disukainya sekalipun ini.

"Apa sihirnya berjalan?"

'_Sihir?_' batin Chanyeol heran. Ia semakin penasaran dengan topik yang sedang diperbincangkan itu. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol ingin mengintip dari jendela. Namun ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat sang songsaenim berada tepat didekat jendela dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Mata namja didepan Chanyeol terbelalak dengan tangan yang masih bertahan menggenggam ponselnya. Chanyeol membatu melihat sosok itu.

Sial.

Ternyata dia Kim Minseok songsaenim.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

_#hening_

E-ehehe... Annyeonghaseo~ Apa kabar nih? :3

Oke-oke! Saya tahu ini kesalahan saya, updatenya kelamaan. Sebulan kali ada ya? :') Mian. Tetapi sebagai balasannya, saya membuat chapter ini lebiiiihhhh panjang. Tapi gak tau deh, menurut readers gimana. Semoga puas :'3

Oh ya, saya cek-cek review... readersnya gokil-gokil x3 Dari beberapa yang saya baca, ada reviewnya yang ngena banget dengan ide fict di chapter selanjutnya. Hahaha. Tapi gak saya sebutin ya, mari kita jadikan rahasia bersama (?). Biar misterius dan penasaran gituh~ _#cieleh_

* * *

**_Setelah melihat review chapter 2, Author pun merangkum semua tanggapan readers dan mengomentarinya sehingga membuahkan hasil seperti ini. :)_**

**_* What the- maknyus? -_**_Maknyus is lezat (?)_

**_* disini chanyeolnya gak gendut ya - _**_Ne. Nggak dong, kita nyari yang versi sekarang aja, trus diperkecil (?) Haha_

_*** Thor penasaran banget ama lanjutannya nih** - Wuah, makin penasaran, makin semangat saya :D_

_*** apa chanyeol bakal diusir sama baek setelah tahu Yeollie = Chanyeol?** -Diusir, terlalu kejam. Kita lempar aja #ditendang Untuk kesejahteraan bersama, mari kita lihat nantinya #smrik_

_*** Update kilat! -** #terdiam seribu bahasa._

_*** jadi baekhyun udah tau anak kecil itu chanyeol?/jadi Chanyeol ketahuan?** - apakah chapter ini sudah menjawabnya? :)_

_*** Kyaaaaa Yeollie unyu banget! -** siapa dulu authornya :3 #disepak_

_*** Baekhyun mungkin bakal nyangka Yeollie adiknya Chanyeol** - hampir, namun Chanyeol merusaknya dengan mengaku anak KepSek -_- #salahluthor_

_*** itu si Chanyeol ganti baju pake apa** - Sementara pakai baju gelebor Baek dulu, hihihi Kalo nggak ya baju seragamnya #krisispakaian #pukpukChanyeol_

_*** apa pas perubahan chanyeol itu pakaiannya langsung berubah kecil atau masih sama saat dia bertubuh normal?** - Seluruh pakaiannya mengikuti ukuran tubuhnya kok. ._._

_*** ChanBaek momment yang lebih dari sekedar gandengan tangan dong** - oke, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya #evilmodeON_

_*** Efek pertumbuhan Chanyeol yang mengecil dan membesar bakal hilang sndiri , atau ada obatnya?** - Ada obatnya dong. Semoga aja Chanyeolnya gak sampai overdose Haha_

_*** kalau aku jd baek, mungkin udh aku usir si chan** - yakin mau mengusir bocah unyu ini :3 #sodorinYeollie_

_*** chanyeol 6 tahun gambaran nya kaya gimana ya thor** - Kurang lebih seperti "Alonso Mateo" :D (silakan cari di google) dengan wajah Chanyeol pada zaman (?) Wolf yang unyu. :3_

_*** seme tetep chanyeol kan?** - Iya donk. Chanyeol tetep ulimate seme! *tosbarengChanyeol_

_*** Fictnya bakal berubah rate?** - bisa jadi hihihi :v_

* * *

_Thanks very much for :_ **La Eclairs, Guest, rachel suliss, Khaplatinum, rika . maulina . 94, mitaMEE, Park Changyi, kookies24, lu, parklili, kim ryeosa wardhani, Ehem, 0706, Natsuko Kazumi, ekf . faridah . 004, Baekhugs0420, KT CB, Zahee , ShinHaein61, neli amelia , nadyadwiandini10 , Jung Hyejin , Neng, Maple fujoshi2309 , CussonsBaekBy, Hanbyeol267, YOONA, Caramelyeol, luchen379, BabyBaekSoo, fidalicious , Parkbaekyoda, mery . leonahizhiz, Nenehcabill, Jihyunnn , Kim Bo Mi , Yuki Edogawa, younlaycious88, N-Yera48 , flamintsqueen , ShinJiWoo920202 , guest15 , Shan979, rillakuchan, young . demin, Dororong, nur991fah, jeje jung, dhie , BLUEFIRE0805, Oh Lana, Ohmypcy , chanbaekshipp , my byun, shxley , Misha Haruno, doubleAA10, ncarcheda, septhaca, 90Rahmayani, lativa . akatsuki, lolamoet, JungSooAh, Special bubble, prima , otomeharu22 , Dobipanda , handsome , snowy07 , Su Hoo, hunniehan , KyungMiie , beebyun88 , sweetyYeollie, RhiChanBaek , oxehdult , missfirelight, okti . nurazmi . 7, gogeexdobee, cold bubble**

#lap keringat yang membanjiri ruangan# Yes! akhirnya selesai :) Oke, ada bocoran. Chapter depan, Minseok _aka_ Xiumin bersama Jongdae _aka_ Chen akan disidang Chanyeol hihihi. Dan akan saya usahakan banyak ChanBaek _momment_ :3 Lalu saya usahakan juga updatenya gak _ngaret_

_See you next chapter!  
_

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa **review**~

_**No silent readers, no plagiat, no bash, please**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra –_ganti penname dikit chingu :3_—

**Disclaimer** : Cast bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fict dan ide berasal dari imajinasi saya

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, and little Humor

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

.

Minseok meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa untuk mengajar ke atas meja guru miliknya, lalu duduk pada kursi. Ia menatap sekitar. Hanya sedikit guru yang berada di ruangan ini, sebagian besar masih mengajar dan belum kembali setelah bel tanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran berbunyi. Minseok menghela nafas, kemudian menatap jadwal mengajarnya. Matanya berhenti pada satu titik tepat pada kelas yang sudah ia masuki tadi. XI-2, kelas salah satu namja berandalan.

Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita. Dan bukankah Chanyeol tidak masuk tadi? Entah kenapa perasaan Minseok alias Xiumin ini sedikit tidak enak dan cemas.

Minseok menipiskan bibirnya. Bukannya ia pilih kasih terhadap muridnya. Hanya saja, murid bandelnya yang satu ini merupakan kelinci percobaan dari ramuan kekasihnya. Meski ia senang jika nantinya Chanyeol kapok untuk membully Baekhyun setelah menjadi korban dari ramuan sihir, namun ia juga cemas jika nantinya ramuan itu mempunyai efek samping yang belum diketahui pasti. Xiumin yakin, ketidakhadirannya Chanyeol pada hari ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan sihir 'bayi' itu.

Ah, lebih baik telepon Chen.

Minseok dengan secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel kekasihnya itu. Ia segera men_dial _nomor kekasihnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Terdengar bunyi nada sambung beberapa saat.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

Minseok mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman. "Yoboseyo, Chen."

"_Ada apa? Merindukanku?"_

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Tetapi tujuan utamaku menelponmu bukan untuk melepas rindu sebenarnya,"

"_Benarkah? Sayang sekali,"_ Chen terdengar kecewa—dibuat-buat—mampu membuat Minseok tersenyum simpul. _"Jadi ada apa?"_

"Err... Kau tahu, hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk."

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, chagiya?"_ Chen terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Xiumin sedikit kesal. Xiumin menatap jendela yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja ada." Xiumin mengecilkan suaranya. "Kau tahu kan kemarin kau memberikannya sihir—apa namanya itu?"

"_Gas bayi, hyung."_

"Ah! Itu maksudku," ungkap Xiumin.

Chen terdiam sejenak, kemudian berucap dengan nada heran. _"Kau yakin Chanyeol benar-benar tidak masuk?"_

"Iya! Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini Chen." Ucap Xiumin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, efek karena dia sebal.

"_Ohoho... relax hyung. Jangan khawatir, lagipula kau yang meminta kan?"_

"Iya sih..." gumam Xiumin nyaris tak terdengar. Ucapan Chen ada benarnya. Dia yang meminta, kenapa dirinya juga yang cemas dan sedikit takut? "Apa sihirnya bekerja?"

Hening sejenak. _"Kurasa sudah bekerja. Err... kau tahu hyung? Dengan menghirup gas itu dalam beberapa detik kemudian—BAM!—dia langsung berubah menjadi bocah."_

'Bocah?' pikir Xiumin heran. Sungguh, memikirkan tentang sihir dan ramuan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Xiumin memutar kursinya sehingga menghadap jendela. Setidaknya pemandangan diluar bisa mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Xiumin terdiam. Ketika akan melihat pemandangan diluar, mata bulatnya terlebih dulu teralih pada sosok bocah kecil yang sedang mengintip disamping jendela, tepat dibelakang meja guru miliknya. Xiumin mengernyit.

"Kamu..."

Baru akan mendekati bocah itu dari jendela, namja kecil tersebut gelagapan dan langsung berlari. Xiumin kembali heran melihatnya. 'Kenapa dengan anak itu?'

"_...yung... hyung~ Ahoy~ Harga kacang mahal hyung, -_-"_

Ups. Sepertinya ia melupakan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan ponsel Chen.

"M-Mianhae, Chen." Xiumin kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Ia masih curi-curi pandang melalui jendela berteralis itu untuk mencari keberadaan anak kecil tersebut.

"_Apa yang membuatmu teralihkan dariku, hm?"_ tanya Chen dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Xiumin mengerjab polos.

"Hah?—Oh, itu. Tadi ada seorang bocah mengintip dari jendela. Aku tidak mengenalnya sih, kurasa dia tersesat. Tadinya aku mau menyapanya, eh dia malah melarikan diri." jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Diseberang ponsel, Chen agak melongo karena penjelasan Xiumin. Tidak tahukah namjachingunya bahwa pertanyaan Chen tadi berniat bercanda?

Chen menghela nafas. _"Biarkan saja hyung. Paling iseng,"_

"Ne. Bisa ja—"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Tiba-tiba nada sambung terputus. Xiumin mengernyit lalu menatap layar ponselnya. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol lalu menghela nafas.

"Pantas saja, pulsaku habis. Aish,"

.

..

.

"Gomawo."

Baekhyun memberi senyuman pada pelayan kantin dan membawa dua bungkus roti isi. Pelayan tersebut membalas senyum Baekhyun dan melayani siswa-siswi lainnya. Baekhyun kembali memasang ekspresi datar saat berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia memilih berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya sambil menggenggam erat dua bungkus roti itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika berada diperbelokan menuju kelasnya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kira-kira tinggal 20 langkah lagi, sampailah ia di kelas. Namun disepanjang koridor, ia merasa aneh karena siswa-siswi di koridor itu menatapnya dengan senyum bermacam-macam.

"Hai Baekhyun-ah."

Sejak kapan siswa ada yang memanggilnya seramah ini?

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

Sejak kapan siswa menanyakan tentang hari-harinya?

"Setidaknya hari ini akan menyenangkan bukan?"

Oke. Ini tidak wajar.

"Pastinya!"

Mereka yang sinting atau Baekhyun? Ini agak membingungkan. Baekhyun hanya memberi senyuman aneh kepada mereka. Antara curiga, senang, dan tidak nyaman. Entahlah, sulit diuraikan.

Baekhyun kini sampai di depan kelasnya. Saat sampai didepan kelas, dua orang namja berdiri diambang pintu. Ia merasa kedua teman sekelasnya memberikan senyuman—bukan! Lebih tepatnya seringai? Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan semua kekonyolan ini. Segera saja ia masuk ke kelasnya dan menuju bangkunya. Tetapi Baekhyun sangat terkejut menatap bangkunya.

Semua bukunya—baik yang ia beli maupun yang secara tulisan tangan—terkoyak-koyak dan berserakan di lantai kelas. Semua isi yang berada di dalam kotak pensilnya juga bertaburan. Sedangkan tasnya tergeletak tak berdosa diatas lemari.

Sulit menjelaskan tatapan Baekhyun sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Ini adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun benci. Baekhyun kira asumsinya tentang 'ketidakhadiran Chanyeol membawa berkah' salah total. Nyatanya pembullyan masih berlanjut.

Kali ini Baekhyun sungguh ingin marah. Ia paling benci jika pembullyan itu melibatkan tas dan segala isinya. Terutama buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah yang berada didalam kotak pensil. Apalagi buku-buku pelajarannya kini dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Baekhyun butuh buku untuk belajar dan tentunya ia membeli, bukan meminta atau mencuri. Sungguh, orang-orang yang melakukan hal keji ini tidak mensyukuri uang. Bukan mudah untuk mencari uang.

Argh! Perasaan Baekhyun bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Hahaha! _Suprise_!"

"Menyenangkan bukan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Pasti dong! Kan kita sudah memberi _suprise_, pasti dia gembira. Hahaha!"

Brengsek kalian!

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Meletakkan dua bungkus kue yang ia beli kedalam laci dan memunguti kertas-kertas milik bukunya yang malang_. _Ia secepatnya merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu jilid. Tidak ada kertas yang dikoyak hingga menjadi potongan kecil. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena kertas-kertas itu hanya dikoyak dari sampul buku. Baekhyun juga mengumpulkan peralatan sekolahnya yang bertaburan. Beberapa siswa mempermainkannya dengan mengambil beberapa bolpoin Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Baekhyun kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saking lelahnya menghadapi tekanan batin yang menghujatnya.

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya, kau saja yang tidak mau mengambilnya." Tukas namja berambut lurus itu dengan seringai licik. Baekhyun sebal bukan main. Teman-temannya—_oh, haruskah ia memanggil mereka __**teman**__?_— malah mentertawakan dan meledeknya. Apakah mereka tidak punya hati lagi?

"Hentikan."

Suara dingin dan menusuk menghentikan semua kegiatan di kelas itu dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Para siswa yang awalnya mengerumuni pintu kelas kini memberi jalan kepada sang pemilik suara. Namja tinggi, rupawan, terlihat tampan dan memesona. Yeoja-yeoja menjerit tertahan melihat namja yang cukup populer dari dua hari yang lalu.

Namja mirip bule itu berhenti tepat didepan namja yang mempermainkan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam. "Kembalikan barang miliknya."

"T-Tapi..." namja itu ciut ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh. Ia segera meletakkan barang-barang milik Baekhyun diatas meja dan melarikan diri. Baekhyun secepatnya mengambil bolpoin itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak pensilnya. Alih-alih, ia menyeret kursi menuju lemari untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Dan kalian," namja itu masih belum selesai berbicara. Ia mendelik pada siswa-siswa yang berada disekitarnya. "berhenti membullynya."

Siswa-siswi yang berada disekitar kelas menelan ludah paksa dan melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam namja itu. Baekhyun menatap polos siswa-siswi yang melarikan diri. Bahkan siswi yang tadi menjerit seperti fans ikut lari saking takutnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum canggung. "N-ne. Gomawo sudah menolongku," ucap Baekhyun sopan. Ia melompat turun dari kursi setelah mendapatkan tasnya dan membungkuk sopan kepada namja tinggi tersebut.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Apakah mereka selalu melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Ah..." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Sering, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa."

Namja itu terdiam memandangi Baekhyun. "Mian." Ucapnya, dibalas tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meminta maaf. "Oh ya, namamu Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"D-Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal namja ini.

"Kau selalu disebut sejak aku berada di sekolah ini." Jelasnya. "Ah, perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kelas XI-1"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kris sedikit terkekeh. Baekhyun agak salah tingkah.

"O-omong-omong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu—kurasa."

Kris menatap Baekhyun."Ya. Aku baru pindah. Awalnya aku sekolah di Kanada, namun tiba-tiba Eommaku menyuruhku bersekolah disini. Kebetulan Appaku kepala sekolahnya,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Appamu Wu Siwon?"

"Ne."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. "Jadi kau anak kepala sekolah?!" sekali lagi, Kris mengangguk. Ia menahan senyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah mian. Aku harus kembali ke kelas," ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu terpaksa menelan kalimatnya kembali.

"T-Tapi—ah, baiklah. Tetapi ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun ragu. "Bisakah kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah? Sebentar saja~" pinta Baekhyun. Kris berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika kau yang meminta." Ucapnya disambut dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun.

'Kyopta.' pikir Kris gemas dan tersenyum dalam hati.

.

..

.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit gelisah. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chen. Memang jarak rumah Chen dan Starlight High School tidak terlalu jauh. Cukup berjalan kaki selama 10 menit. Dan sedari tadi, instingnya merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang diikuti. Namun untuk ketiga kalinya ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada siapapun.

'Baiklah. Aku harus memakai taktik!'

Xiumin segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, lalu menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Disela-sela larinya, telinganya mendengar hentakkan kaki lain dibelakangnya. Artinya ia benar-benar diikuti. Curi-curi kesempatan ditengah-tengah kegiatan berlarinya, Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang mengikutinya.

Eh!

Xiumin berhenti berlari. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenali sosok itu. Dia adalah bocah yang tadi mengintipnya dari jendela. Namja mungil itu sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan dan segera berbalik arah. Secepat kilat Xiumin mengejar bocah itu. Yang awalnya Xiumin dikejar bocah itu kini Xiumin berbalik mengejar sang bocah. Karena perbedaan panjang kaki dan kekuatan, maka Xiumin berhasil meraih lengah kecil namja mungil itu.

"Sial." Desis bocah 6 tahun tersebut. Xiumin melotot. Tak ia sangka, bocah yang seharusnya masih polos kini bisa menyebutkan dengan biasa kata nista itu.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" Xiumin membalikkan tubuh bocah itu dan sedikit tertegun. Ia memandangi dengan seksama wajah namja mungil itu.

Rasanya ia kenal deh? Wajahnya agak familiar.

"Kamu ini siapa? Kenapa tadi mengintipku?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada curiga sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Bukannya ketakutan seperti halnya anak kecil, bocah itu malah dengan berani menatapnya balik dengan mata _dark brown_ cemerlangnya itu.

"Sebelumnya aku yang bertanya." Namja kecil itu alias Chanyeol menatap Xiumin tajam dan menepis tangan Xiumin yang bertengger dibahunya. "apa maksudmu dengan sihir tadi?"

Xiumin mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa bocah ini mengintipnya tadi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika anak kecil ini menguping pembicaraannya. "Kau menguping? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu namja kecil? Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Karena aku korbannya," ucap Chanyeol sarkastik. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Hn." Sahut Chanyeol malas. Ia tahu reaksi gurunya itu akan seperti ini. Xiumin berkedip berkali-kali, membuktikan bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa wajahku seperti badut?" tanya Chanyeol gusar. "Cepat jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa seperti ini! Aku yakin kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang menimpaku ini," ucap Chanyeol tidak sopan.

Xiumin meringis mendengar perkataan itu. Ternyata dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Dari nada bicaranya, Xiumin sudah yakin. Arogan dan tidak sopan. Fisik saja yang berubah, sayangnya sifatnya tidak berubah.

'Andai Chen membuat ramuan yang bisa mengubah sifatnya,' batin Xiumin meski ia tahu itu hal yang mustahil, karena sifat seseorang hanya bisa diubah jika orang tersebut yang mau merubahnya.

Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang masih tajam, Xiumin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ikut aku."

.

..

.

"Tempat macam apa ini?!"

Chanyeol menatap aneh seluruh isi ruangan ini. Terutama meja panjang yang diatasnya terdapat banyak tabung dan cairan-cairan aneh, seperti cairan di laboraturium kimia. Chanyeol mendekati meja itu meski ia merasa aneh dan tidak senang dengan cairan-cairan berbagai warna itu. Namja kecil itu menaiki kursi dan melihat tabung-tabung eksperimen itu dari dekat.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Toh namja tinggi yang sekarang menciut itu sedang asyik menatapi meja kerja Chen dengan raut polosnya. Xiumin menatap sekitar, mencari keberadaan namjachingunya. Biasanya ia masih berada di basement ini.

Ting!

"Mian membuatmu menunggu hyung," ucap Chen sambil melepas sarung tangannya. Ternyata ia menaiki lift di rumahnya menuju basement. "aku habis dari dapur tadi."

Xiumin tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagipula pelayanmu sudah mengizinkanku untuk masuk dan menyambutku tadi."

Chen tertawa. "Jadi kau senang jika pelayanku yang menyambutmu? Oh, aku cukup kecewa." Candanya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan hangat kalian." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Ia yang duduk diatas meja menatap Chen cukup lama. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada bagaikan seorang bos cilik.

Tunggu. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Ia seperti pernah melihat namja bernama Chen itu. Namun ia lupa dimana melihatnya. Chanyeol memutar memorinya untuk mengingat orang tersebut.

Aha!

Bukankah dia yang namja yang berpapasan dengannya waktu itu tepat dipertigaan koridor saat akan menuju taman belakang sekolah? (Baca chapter 1) Rambut coklatnya, mata indahnya, bibir cantiknya, wajah berwibawanya.

"Kau—bukannya kau yang kemarin berada di Starlight High School?! Kenapa kau berada disana?" tanya Chanyeol minta penjelasan. Chen menaikkan alisnya lalu menatap Xiumin.

"Dia siapa hyung?"

"Err..." Xiumin menggaruk pipinya. "Dia—"

"YA! Aku bertanya denganmu unta!" seru Chanyeol jengkel karena dicueki. Chen mengernyit tak suka kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang unta, bocah kurang diajar?" balas Chen sama jengkelnya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus, malas membalas ucapan Chen. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wadah-wadah dan peralatan serta tabung kimia diatas meja yang ia duduki.

"Anu, Chen."

Chen memalingkan kepalanya kearah namja berpipi chubby itu. "Siapa sih dia? Hyung memungutnya dari mana? Gak sopan banget," ucap Chen kesal.

Xiumin tersenyum miring. "Dia meminta penjelasan, Chen. Dia korban percobaan ramuanmu,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia Chanyeol."

Krik. Krik.

Chanyeol yang merasa suasana diselimuti nyanyian jangkrik pun melirik kedua insan tak jauh darinya. "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Siapa yang terkejut..." Chen memandang Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum usil. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat namja berandalan yang sok kuat dan berkuasa menjadi bocah tak berdaya seperti ini."

Chanyeol membesarkan mata lebarnya. Ia menatap sengit Chen. "Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku? Perlu aku memberimu tonjokan jika aku sudah berubah normal?"

"Itu kalau kau berubah normal." Chen tertawa. "Daripada menerima tonjokkan, aku lebih senang membiarkan dirimu mengecil seperti ini."

"JADI KAU YANG MERUBAHKU?!"

"Sudah-sudah!" Xiumin menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Ia melirik Chen yang asyik tersenyum puas. "Berhenti mengerjainya Chen, kau ini usil sekali." Suruh Xiumin. Ia beralih pada Chanyeol mungil yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Xiumin ingin tertawa rasanya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol menahan amarahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Jadi Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Banyak." Sahutnya cepat. "Kenapa kalian merubahku? Apa yang membuat fisikku berubah seperti ini? Apa efeknya? Bagaimana cara mengembalikan fisikku seperti semula?—"

"Wow, wow. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, bagaimana kami menjawabnya? Setidaknya bertanyalah satu per satu." Komentar Chen dihadiahi sikutan dari Xiumin pada lengannya. Chen menyengir ria kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya. Pertama, kami merubahmu—itu permintaan kekasihku." Chen menunjuk Xiumin dengan jempolnya.

Xiumin yang ditunjuk akhirnya mengaku setelah diplototi oleh Chanyeol. "Ya itu permintaan dariku. Untuk memberimu pelajaran."

"Pelajaran huh?"

"Ya. Agar kau tidak membully Baekhyun. Kau tahu Baekhyun kan?" ucap Xiumin sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun. "Semua pembullyan yang dilakukan siswa-siswi itu bermula darimu. Baekhyun menjadi target pertamamu saat kalian kelas X—kau ingat? Dan setiap hari kau jadikan sasaran. Kau yang mempermalukannya. Kau yang mengerjainya didepan seluruh siswa. Kau dan Sehun serta Jongin yang memaksa siswa lain untuk mengerjakan apapun yang kau suruh untuk membully Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering menjadi sasaran pembullyan oleh siswa lain. Tidak sadarkah dirimu jika kau membuatnya dikucilkan dan direndahkan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol diam. Tak berekspresi namun nampak termenung. Xiumin sibuk menghirup oksigen karena ia mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Chen menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

"Heh..." Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan mengajariku, Kim _seongsanim_." Ucap Chanyeol mungil dengan dingin. Xiumin menatap tak suka Chanyeol.

Merasa suasana menegang, Chen berinisiatif mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah. Yang kedua, fisikmu berubah karena...kau menghirup gas berwarna dari kaleng."

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat. Ia melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Xiumin. "Oh. Jadi kau yang meletakkannya disana?"

"Ya. Aku yang membuatnya. Itu gas bayi buatanku beberapa tahun silam."

Chanyeol menatap Chen sebal. Ia menyesal telah membuka botol kaleng tersebut. "Wow, cerdas sekali. Dan aku bahkan sampai terjebak dalam sihir konyolmu."

"Salah sendiri membukanya. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan larangan disana? Itu berarti salahmu." Cibir Chen tidak terima. "Lalu efeknya yah... kau berubah seperti ini. Efek lainnya aku tidak tahu, karena kau percobaan pertamaku. Dan penawar gas itu, aku juga belum tahu. Tetapi aku akan membuat penawarnya dan mungkin agak lama."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. Ia menggoyangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya di udara, kebiasaan barunya setelah perubahan fisik ini. "Aku tak menyangka menjadi kelinci percobaan olehmu."

"Bisa dibilang dia ini orang yang luar biasa." Komentar Xiumin sambil tersenyum kepada Chen.

"Daripada orang luar biasa, dia lebih cocok dibilang gila." Timpal Chanyeol mengundang tawa Xiumin, sedangkan Chen cemberut.

"YA!"

.

..

.

Kelas sudah bubar. Namun Baekhyun masih berada di kelas. Kelasnya kini sudah kosong, meninggalkan dirinya yang menatap hampa kertas-kertas yang seharusnya masih menjadi buku yang bagus yang tertumpuk rapi diatas mejanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sementara tubuhnya mematung dengan tatapan seperti hantu.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kris berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, dan Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu yang ia janjikan sendiri. Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan tumpukkan kertas itu kedalam tasnya. Ia memeriksa lacinya dan menemukan dua bungkus roti yang belum sempat ia makan tadi. Ah, ia lupa memakannya tadi. Secepatnya ia masukkan dua bungkus roti itu kedalam tas dan menutup resleting tasnya. Menarik tali tas punggungnya dan menghampiri Kris.

"Ah, mianhae Kris. Aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Gwencana." Kris tersenyum. "Ayo berjalan bersama." Ajak Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Kris. Mereka menelusuri koridor yang cukup sepi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar anak Siwon-ssi kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja," Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya agak gelisah. "apakah dongsaengmu sudah kembali?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Heran stadium 6 dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Dongsaeng? Aku anak tunggal Baekhyun."

'Sudah kuduga, dia berbohong.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tahu Yeollie pasti berbohong. Baekhyun bukan bodoh karena mempercayai perkataan Yeollie. Namun ia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti pernyataan dusta Yeollie. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan siapa sebenarnya Yeollie itu.

Chanyeol?

Sudah Baekhyun bilang. Itu mustahil. Tetapi melihat wajah Yeollie yang familiar dan sedikit mirip dengan Chanyeol, ia yakin jika mungkin Yeollie adalah adik namja yang ia benci itu.

Jika benar, kenapa Baekhyun masih mau menerimanya? Seharusnya ia usir saja bocah itu. Tetapi Baekhyun kan namja baik. Karena pihak teraniaya biasa doanya terkabulkan. Dan seperti pepatah; 'Jangan kau balas dia yang mencelakaimu dengan celaka pula. Balaslah dengan kebajikan.'. Lagi pula Yeollie **mungkin **adiknya Chanyeol. Bocah itu tidak bersalah apa-apa, yeah walau agak menjengkelkan.

Tetapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar Chanyeol?

"—hyun? Kau mendengarku?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos, membuat Kris mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ani." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk mengerti, tak ingin membahas lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kris ketika mereka melewati parkiran motor. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku pulang sendiri kok." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Kris sambil memegang kunci motornya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mianhae" ucap Baekhyun agak tidak enak. "Tetapi aku ada urusan sebentar."

_Ya, mencari Yeollie._

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal.

Dan ternyata itu Yeollie _aka_ Chanyeol. Remaja yang menciut itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengintip hal yang Baekhyun dan Kris lakukan dari jarak jauh, kira-kira lima meter. Ia habis dari rumah Chen dan teringat bahwa ia sedari pagi di sekolah untuk menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ia datang disaat yang kurang tepat karena melihat Baekhyun bersama namja lain.

"Siapa sih dia? Jalan bareng Baekhyun lagi!" kesal Chanyeol kecil setengah berbisik. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya ketika melihat Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman pada namja tinggi mirip bule disana. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol menendang tembok yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyiannya beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan. Tingkahnya ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dipenuhi permintaannya.

Memang anak kecil sih, fisiknya tapi.

'Tapi kok aku kesal gini ya?' tanya Chanyeol seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia merenung. Kenapa tingkahnya berbeda begini hanya karena melihat Baekhyun memberikan senyuman ke namja lain? Jalan bersama namja lain? Apa sesuatu membentur kepalanya hingga kerja otaknya sedikit _error?_ Bukannya ia hanya senang membully namja manis itu? Atau jangan-jangan... dia suka Baekhyun?

"Ughhh!" Chanyeol berjongkok sambil meremas rambutnya gemas. Sekarang Chanyeol yakin, ia membentur sesuatu yang membuat otaknya _error_.

Kita tinggalkan dahulu kenaifan Chanyeol yang asyik berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Kembali kepada Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Uhm, baiklah. Tidak apa jika kutinggal?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap Kris yang menaiki motor sportnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Kris meliriknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris berusaha mengubah pemikiran Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta maaf, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Sampai jumpa,"

Brum!

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kris. Namja manis itu kemudian menoleh sekitar. Ia harus menemukan Yeollie. Baekhyun yakin namja mungil itu masih berada di sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia menemui Kepala Sekolah yang sebenarnya bukan Appanya kan?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol datar dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia **sudah waras**, pemirsa.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh kesamping, dimana Chanyeol muncul dari koridor menuju lapangan utama. "Ya! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau membohongiku hah?!" tanya Baekhyun _to the point._

Yeollie meringis. "Kau sudah tahu aku berbohong? ...kupikir kau mudah ditipu," gumam Chanyeol pada kalimat terakhirnya. Jelas saja Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"YA! Kau mengataiku! Tidak sopan!"

Nyut~

"Awrh! Appo! Ugh, sakit Baek!" raung Yeollie sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bertengger dipipinya, mencubit dengan gemas. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya. Yeollie selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkahnya meski ia agak menyebalkan. Baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya dan menyentil kepala Chanyeol. "Kau berhutang penjelasan."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol diseret Baekhyun menuju apartement tercinta milik namja manis itu.

.

..

.

Baekhyun meletakkan tumpukkan kertas keatas meja di ruang TV. Malam ini, ia ingin memperbaiki kertas-kertas dari buku-bukunya itu dan ingin menyulapnya seperti bentuk semula. Tadi sore ia tidak sempat.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yeollie, yaitu berbohong karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mencampuri kehidupannya, Baekhyun menyerah menagih penjelasan. Ia segera membawa Yeollie ke apartementnya dengan berat hati, sedangkan dirinya pergi kesebuah cafe tempat ia bekerja sampingan. Ia sengaja tidak membawa Yeollie karena bocah itu menolak untuk ikut. Dan karena waktunya tersita cukup banyak untuk bekerja, ia hanya sempat memperbaiki buku-bukunya malam ini.

Chanyeol yang berbaring di sofa tepat disamping meja sambil memegang remote melirik Baekhyun. "Kau mau apa dengan kertas tak berguna itu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. "Ini buku catatanku dan panggil aku hyung, Yeollie!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Baekhyun. Ia lebih tertarik membahas tentang 'buku catatan'. "Benda dekil itu kau sebut buku catatan? Seharusnya kau menggunakan buku Baekhyun, bukan dengan lembaran kertas berantakan itu."

Baekhyun menatapi kertas-kertas yang ia jilid dan selipkan pada sampul buku. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar. Jika saja para siswa brengsek itu tidak merobek bukuku," gumam Baekhyun setengah marah. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terdiam.

Namja manis mirip yeoja itu segera menghempaskan bokongnya pada karpet bulu di lantai dan mulai bekerja. Duduknya kini berhadapan dengan Yeollie yang berbaring di sofa. Ia memilah-pilih kertas-kertas hasil cetakan buku yang ia beli. Mengurutkan halamannya serta materinya dan menceklisnya menjadi seperti bentuk awalnya, meski tidak terlalu bagus seperti dulu. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada kertas-kertas lainnya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan, tanpa niat membantu sedikitpun. Tatapannya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang teliti melakukan kegiatannya. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih menarik dipandang daripada televisi yang menampilkan siaran kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Mau kubantu?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengajukan penawaran. Baekhyun meliriknya dan berkutat kembali dengan kegiatan memilah-milih kertas.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun halus. Meski begitu, Chanyeol agak sebal karena penawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kertas-kertas yang Baekhyun pegang, yang ternyata adalah catatan ringkas menggunakan tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu penting?"

Baekhyun melirik Yeollie disebelahnya. "Tentu saja. Dengan buku kita dapat belajar mengenai apa saja. Kau tahu kan buku adalah jembatan ilmu?"

"Hn." Chanyeol mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa kertas diatas meja tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. Kepalanya kini tepat berada 3 cm disamping pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tumpukan kertas disamping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu malas menggerakkan kakinya agar berjalan kesamping kiri namja manis itu hanya untuk mengambil kertas disamping kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak per—"

Baekhyun membeku setelah ia menoleh kearah Yeollie. Sedangkan Yeollie alias Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh benda dibawah hidungnya. Keadaan yang hampir membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun mati seketika saat tahu bahwa bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir namja mungil yang menggemaskan dan terkadang menyebalkan itu.

Zinnkk!

Suara itu seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan takut ketika menyadari keanehan pada tubuh Yeollie. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba diselimuti asap putih. Dengan kecepatan kilat, asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Yeollie semakin lama semakin meninggi. Baekhyun mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Yeollie yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sampai asap putih itu menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, menampilkan sosok namja berpakaian seragam yang memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kebingungan.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak tenang jika berada di kelas. Sosok yang selalu membullynya, membuatnya agak sakit hati. Bibir yang baru saja disentuh itupun terbuka dengan disertai suara keras akibat efek dari keterkejutannya.

Namja di depannya itu adalah—

"KAU!"

—Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo chingu! #lambai-lambai

Apa kabar nih? Mianhae kalau saya updatenya sedikit telat. Saya sudah usahakan secepat kilat nih updatenya. Gak lama kan nunggunya? :) maaf kalau tulisan saya agak alay hahaha.

Yo! Yo! Yo! Gimana? Chanyeol udah ketahuan nih. Dan plis, jangan bunuh saya karena KepSeknya adalah Choi Siwon oppa (yang Chanyeol fitnah bahwa Siwon oppa adalah fansnya #plisdehYeol). Oh ya, sampai 4 chapter ini Chanyeol baru menjalani 2 hari dengan tubuh kecilnya. Lama banget ya saya nulisnya, sampai 4 chapter baru 2 hari ckckck. Saya tahu agak kecepatan buat Chanyeol ketahuan, tetapi saya udah memperhitungkan scene ini dengan lanjutan kedepannya. Mian kalau yang kepengen Chanyeol mungil lebih lama lagi untuk berubahnya dan hidup bersama Baekhyun. Karena peran Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya sangat diperlukan untuk kedepannya, chingu. :D Kasian dong Baek ngurusin bocah #highfivebarengChenMin Dan saya memunculkan cast baru~ Lalu saya agak nggak yakin kalau di chap ini banyak ChanBaek momment, hehehe #digeplak

Oke. Kali ini saya mau curcol. Sebagai salah satu dari EXO-L, saya merasa seperti terbawa angin, tersambar petir, terbawa badai, dan hal lainnya yang agak _ganas_. #cieleh Pasalnya, ketika mendengar fakta Luhan yang keluar dari EXO. Kenapa harus ada yang keluar lagi? T_T Kalau Lulu keluar, Sehun sama siapa?! #pelukSehun #pukpukSehun Meski bias saya Park Chanyeol, namun saya turut sedih dengan keluarnya anggota EXO lagi. Hanya berharap mereka tetap bersama lagi. OT12! Dan mengenai SM Entertainment nih yang sedang dipimpin oleh YoungMin. Semenjak dia memimpin, kok timbul banyak masalah ya. Hmph, tetapi kita harus _clam_! Tetap berikan dukungan kalian kepada oppadeul!

* * *

**Q&**A

**Kenapa Kai dan yang laen nggak boleh ngebully Baek? Apa Cuma Chanyeol yang boleh?** Nggak harus Chanyeol kok. Kai juga bisa saja ngebully Cuma dia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu mangsa Chanyeol, milik sahabat mereka. Kalo siswa laen sih ada yang ngebully, fict diatas membuktikannya. :) [Baek : kok berasa gue memang sengaja dibully ya di fict ini. #evilkillersmirk ke Author#]

**Yeollie agak-agak suka sama Baek ya?** Yap! Yap! Yap! Maybe. #cengengesan

**Chanyeol beneran anak kepsek?** Enggak kok. Chanyeol bo'ong. Cuma alibi doang biar identitasnya gak terungkap. Tapi toh, tetap terungkap juga. Haha

**Kapan nih Chanyeol balik gede lagi? **Nih, udah gede. Balik lagi setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari sang putri~ #digeplak *berasa kayak cerita pangeran kodok*

**Chanyeol berubah kecil karena ulah Chen dan Minseok, atas dasar apa mereka ngelakuin itu?** Atas dasar cinta~ #ngawur Ya, udah dijelasin sih sama Xiumin diatas. Sebenarnya pengen buat Chanyeol kapok. Soalnya, sejak Chanyeol memasuki sekolah itu ia sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Mulai dari situ Chanyeol memulai untuk membully Baekhyun. Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol suka menyuruh siswa untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Karena posisinya sebagai siswa berprestasi, paling ia hanya diberi wejangan dari guru. Dan itu tak membuatnya jera. #Chanyeolbandel!

**Chanyeol berniat mau balik ke rumah Baek lagi, apa Baek ga semakin curiga ?** Baekhyun memang sudah curiga, cuma dia tidak berniat mengusir Yeollie. Walau menyebalkan tetapi Baek gak tega ngusir. Lagipula Baek tinggal sendirian di apartement, ia sedikit kesepian gak ada yang nemenin. Yeollie kan bisa menemani dan mewarnai hari-harinya yang hitam-putih (?) dan hambar. :3

**Sehun masuk geng Chanyeol gak chingu? **Masuk kok. Cuma selama 4 chapter ini keberadaannya tidak terlalu terdeteksi #eaaa Nanti saya munculin kok sang Prince Yehet :3

**Ada orang ketiganya gak? **Ada kok. :)

**Siswa-siswa sekolah Baek, kenapa benci sampe segitunya sama Baek?** Salahkan Chanyeol yang memulai pembullyan terhadap Baekhyun #deathglareChanyeol (Chanyeol: kan elu yang bikin _story_ thor...)

**Aku nemu kalimat 'Baekhyun meneguk beberapa liter air'. Persediaan minum dia 1 derigen ya di dalam kamarnya** Haha. Sumpah. Saya ngakak bacanya. Tangan saya terpeleset ketika mengetik kalimat makanya terjadi kesalahan #ngeles. Mian ne. :)

**Nanti ada Hurt/Comfortnya gak di FF ini?** Sepertinya ada. :)

* * *

**Special thanks for :  
**dugunchao, Ohmypcy, CussonsBaekBy, Yuan Lian, Maple fujoshi2309, parklili, petiteboy0506, Guest, Jung Hyejin, nadyadwiandini10, unyu, aquariusbaby06, rika . maulina . 94, Zahee, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, neli amelia, cho eun hyun, Pandabacon, Oh Lana, Nenehcabill , BabyBaekSoo, cold bubble, Yeollbaekk, YOONA, sunsehunee, N-Yera48, Baekhyun92, afimoharomah22, lolamoet, ChanBaekLuv, missfirelight, Su Hoo, Tabifangirl, yeclo, Yuki Edogawa, snowy07, melekngedipmeleklagingediplagiterusajagitusampemampusdor, narsih . hamdan, young . demin, Parkbaekyoda, lativa . akatsuki, ZameGun, errory, ShinJiWoo920202, kireiasia95, septhaca, MinwooImitasi, chanyurr, EXO88, HappyHeichou, BangMinKi, rachel suliss, chanbaekssi, hee, nur991fah, Shouda Shikaku, mhrs826, chanhyun, 90Rahmayani, Caramelyeol, hunniehan.

Yehet! :3 cukup disini dulu. Dan kali ini saya mau minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan nama atau namanya tidak sengaja tak tercantum. Tetapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena udah review. Kalian gokil-gokil, cakep-cakep, ganteng-ganteng, baik-baik, cantik-cantik, pokoknya _best_ deh :D #pelukreaders

Oke, kalo ada yang pengen ditanyakan lagi atau tanggapan kalian untuk fict ini, silakan **review**.

See you next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**C**u**t**e **B**a**d** B**o**y

**By**. Minori Anra

**Disclaimer** : EXO milik SM Entertaiment dan EXO-L. Ide fict ini milik saya.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, and Humor –_maybe_.

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other.

**Pair** : ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Slight KrisBaek.

**Warning**! : AU. Typos! BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY! Bahasa es campur(?). Alur berantakan, sedikit banyak(?) memiliki makna kata yang un-logic, dll.

**HAL NEGATIF JANGAN DITIRU!**

Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang bertindak seenaknya. Suatu ketika Chanyeol terkena suatu sihir. Ia berubah menjadi bocah berumur 6 tahun, parahnya lagi sekarang ia tinggal bersama Byun Baekhyun, namja yang suka ia bully dan permalukan didepan umum. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan normal dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap di hati mereka.

**No bash. No siders. No copas. No plagiat. Please!**

Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

.

**Note's**

Chanyeol & Baekhyun : XII-2  
Wu Yifan (Kris) & Xi Luhan : XII-1  
Kai & Sehun : XI-3  
Kyungsoo : XI-1

.

..

.

_**Prev Chapter**_

"_Mau kubantu?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengajukan penawaran. Baekhyun meliriknya dan berkutat kembali dengan kegiatan memilah-milih kertas._

"_Tidak perlu." Ucap Baekhyun halus. Meski begitu, Chanyeol agak sebal karena penawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kertas-kertas yang Baekhyun pegang, yang ternyata adalah catatan ringkas menggunakan tulisan tangan Baekhyun._

"_Apa itu penting?"_

_Baekhyun melirik Yeollie disebelahnya. "Tentu saja. Dengan buku kita dapat belajar mengenai apa saja. Kau tahu kan buku adalah jembatan ilmu?"_

"_Hn." Chanyeol mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa kertas diatas meja tepat disamping kiri Baekhyun. Kepalanya kini tepat berada 3 cm disamping pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tumpukan kertas disamping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu malas menggerakkan kakinya agar berjalan kesamping kiri namja manis itu hanya untuk mengambil kertas disamping kirinya._

"_Sudah kubilang, tidak per—"_

_Baekhyun membeku setelah ia menoleh kearah Yeollie. Sedangkan Yeollie alias Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh benda dibawah hidungnya. Keadaan yang hampir membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun mati seketika saat tahu bahwa bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir namja mungil yang menggemaskan dan terkadang menyebalkan itu._

_Zinnkk!_

_Suara itu seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan takut ketika menyadari perubahan tubuh Yeollie. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba diselimuti asap putih. Dengan kecepatan kilat, asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Yeollie semakin lama semakin meninggi. Baekhyun mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Yeollie yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sampai asap putih itu menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, menampilkan sosok namja berpakaian seragam yang memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kebingungan. _

_Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak tenang jika berada di kelas. Sosok yang selalu membullynya, membuatnya agak sakit hati. Bibir yang baru saja disentuh itupun terbuka dengan disertai suara keras akibat efek dari keterkejutannya. _

_Namja di depannya itu adalah—_

"_KAU!"_

—_Park Chanyeol._

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Chanyeol mendongak dengan pelan menatap Baekhyun yang kini membesarkan mata sipitnya dengan lebar. Namja yang kini telah berubah menjadi tinggi itu masih bergerak kaku, sedikit syok. Entah karena efek revolusinya atau karena terkejut dengan bibir mungil Baekhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya tadi. Tatapan Chanyeol yang awalnya terpusat pada mata Baekhyun yang membelalak lebar kini menurun ke sebuah benda dibawah hidung yang terlihat mengkilat, terlihat menggoda untuk dicicipi lagi.

Eh?

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikiran menggoda syahwat itu. Astaga, virus yadong Kai ternyata menular padanya.

"HIYEE! MUNCUL DARI MANA KAU!"

BUGH!

"Akh!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan keras dari tumpukan kertas-kertas Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima diakhiri dengan nada ngambek. Seenaknya saja Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, mana sakit lagi tuh. Bagaimana kalau kepalanya benjol atau luka sobek atau gegar otak karena pukulan 'manis' Baekhyun? Kan bahaya.

Oke itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara bass itu menggelegar di apartementnya merasa sedikit takut, namun ia paksakan untuk berani. "A-apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau disini, brengsek?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit memaki. Persetan jika didepannya adalah Park Chanyeol, terserah jika ia akan semakin membully Baekhyun. Yang paling penting, ia tidak suka apartementnya dimasuki namja tinggi ini.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sedikit lalu berekspresi seperti ekspresi wajah Sehun—datar. "Menurutmu?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah tahu kenapa Chanyeol berada di apartementnya, melihat proses perubahan Yeollie menjadi Chanyeol. Namja manis itu paham apa yang terjadi dengan namja mungil yang menghasilkan namja _jumbo_ itu. Sedikit perasaan curiga yang selalu ia sangkal ternyata terbukti setelah melihat adegan tersebut. Meski tidak masuk akal, namun Baekhyun dapat menarik kesimpulan; Yeollie adalah Chanyeol. Namja mungil yang menggemaskan itu adalah namja tinggi yang ia benci. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun agak menyesal adalah ia membiarkan namja yang ia benci memasuki wilayah terdamainya—apartement.

Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya,ia tidak pernah tahu jika Yeollie adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengira Yeollie adalah namja yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang(?). Namun Baekhyun juga agak menyesal telah menyangkal pemikirannya, bahwa Yeollie mungkin Chanyeol. Dan meski sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang terjadi, namun masih banyak hal yang membingungkan. Apa Yeollie berubah karena err.. berciuman dengannya kan?

By the way, itu _first kiss_nya Baekhyun.

_WHAT THE—?!_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah; antara marah dan malu. Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh namja berandalan dan jahat padanya ini? Kenapa hidupnya selalu terganggu oleh namja _rese'_ itu?! WAEEEE~?! TT^TT

Sementara Baekhyun sedang bersedih hati dan mendumel tak jelas didalam hati, namja bermarga Park itu menguap malas. Ia yang tadinya berdiri memilih untuk duduk di karpet bulu lembut milik Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri satu meter dihadapannya dengan memeluk kertas berisi ilmu yang menjadi senjata menyakitkan untuk kepala Chanyeol. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang –entah kenapa— terlihat kebingungan, kesal, marah dengan wajah merona itu terlihat imut di matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman sangat tipis.

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal sambil menggulung kertas ditangannya membentuk sebuah tabung tanpa tutup. Ia langsung menodongkannya pada Chanyeol. "KAU—"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu!" ucapnya, Chanyeol menyahut malas. "Kau! Darimana kau muncul?!"

Oh, sepertinya ia tak berniat membahas tentang ciuman itu. Itu memalukan!

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah menepuk karpet bulu didepannya. "M-Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tubuhnya bersikap waspada, takut jika Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan yang tak terduga.

Namja bermarga Park itu menepuk lagi karpet bulu didepannya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk didepannya. Baekhyun tentu saja tak bergerak. Ia berusaha mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya Chanyeol memberi isyarat tadi.

"Duduk disini. Cepat!" perintahnya ketus karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapi isyaratnya sedari tadi.

"Mau apa lagi hah? Tak puas membullyku di sekolah?" sindir Baekhyun tak kalah ketus. "Sudah cukup menggangguku di sekolah dan sekarang kau menyamar menjadi bocah untuk menggangguku di luar sekolah? Kau kurang kerjaan—Huaaaa!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat sebelah tangannya ditarik kebawah, membuatnya terpaksa berlutut dengan jarak setengah meter dari Chanyeol. Namja manis itu men_deathglare_ namja tinggi didepannya yang terlihat santai dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk, bukan menyuruhmu berceramah didepanku, Pendek." Sahut Chanyeol dengan wajah sepolos-polosnya membuat Baekhyun berniat akan membotaki kepala namja didepannya.

"Kau..." tuding Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung mancung Chanyeol. "Jangan sok polos didepanku, dan siapa yang kau bilang 'Pendek'?"

"Tentu saja kau." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan dan senyuman kecil. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berbeda. Biasanya juga ia membalas dengan cuek dan dingin. Namun reaksi Chanyeol kali ini lebih menyenangkan dan Baekhyun lebih menyukainya.

Keadaan hening sejenak dan ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menebak-nebak makhluk apa sebenarnya Chanyeol hingga bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau si Yeollie bukan?"

"Yeah begitulah."

"Kau itu makhluk apa sih sebenarnya? Alien? Setan? Hantu? Iblis? Penjaga neraka? —"

"YA! Kenapa tebakanmu yang buruk-buruk semua?!"

"Memangnya kau mau aku menebak apa? Pangeran tampan yang disihir seperti di dongeng-dongeng?"

"Yang itu lebih keren."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kalau kau memang Yeollie, bagaimana bisa kau berubah—maksudku, kau itu kan remaja bagaimana bisa kembali tumbuh menjadi anak-anak. Itu mustahil."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perubahan yang ia alami—yang sialnya terjadi didepan Baekhyun. Apalagi pakaian seragamnya yang ikut membesar seperti wujud awalnya. Kalau tidak salah kata Chen ia akan membuat ramuan untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya menjadi sedia kala. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia sudah berubah? Apa karena—ehem—ciuman?

Berarti dia sudah sembuh dong? Yeee!

"Molla." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu ini semua ulah Kim Minseok seongsanim."

"Kim seongsanim? Kau bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Kau bahkan tak percaya bukan? Apalagi aku. Tetapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Semua terjadi padaku dengan bantuan kekasihnya itu. Mereka meracuniku dengan sebuah gas sihir, tetapi syukurlah kini aku terbebas dari jerat sihir tersebut," jelas Chanyeol sedikit lesu dan senang diakhir. Namja tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja yang terdapat kertas-kertas penting Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kurang percaya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kau masih tidak percaya silakan tanyakan pada Kim seongsanim."

Melihat keseriusan dalam nada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit percaya. Mungkin ia akan menerima usulan Chanyeol untuk bertanya pada Kim Minseok seongsanim besok. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol iba.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dikasihani," ucap Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah iya!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau punya rumah bukan? Silakan pulang ke rumahmu sekarang." Suruh Baekhyun tegas.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak terima.

"Yups! Tepat. Karena kau bukan Yeollie yang kukira tersesat, maka tidak ada alasan untukku menampungmu disini. Cepat keluar sana." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menunjuk pintu apartementnya, menyuruh Chanyeol angkat kaki dari apartementnya. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol disini, ingat? Dia benci namja ini!

Melihat Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit menyeringai untuk balas dendam. Segera saja ia menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol dan menyeretnya. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan memegangi kerah baju seragam depannya agar tak terlalu mencekiknya.

"Y-YAK! Uhuk! K-Kau-ukh mencekikku!"

"Aih... Kau ini berat sekali ya." Sahut Baekhyun santai, berpura-pura tak mendengar pekikan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Uhuk! Hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan agar Baekhyun tidak menyeretnya. Ingin sekali kakinya menarik tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari Baekhyun namun kerah bajunya tertarik kearah Baekhyun. Hal ini bisa mencekiknya dan membuatnya mati nantinya. Gak elit kan Chanyeol mati karena seorang namja yang mengusirnya keluar dari apartemen namja itu? Kayak dia miskin saja—oke, itu terlalu sombong—. Daripada melakukan hal bodoh, ia memilih menggapai tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa jalan oi!"

"Hah? Kau mau minta uang buat ongkos pulang? Enak saja."

"Sudah pendek, pekak pula."

"EOOHH?" –tarikan makin kencang.

"YA! Appo~ Awas kau nanti! T_T"

Ketika sampai di genkan, Baekhyun berhenti menyeret chanyeol. Karena kasihan dan takut membunuh nantinya, Baekhyun melepaskan tarikan pada kerah leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol asik mengusap lehernya yang sedikit memerah. Ia mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ganas sekali." Komentarnya. Namja tinggi itu lalu menyeringai tipis. Ia sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "pasti lebih ganas jika berada diatas ranjang, kan?"

Fuhhh~

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ditambah tiupan sensual dari Chanyeol pada telinganya. Ia sedikit menggeram ketika melihat seringai tersebut. "B-bisa kau tutup mulut mesummu itu? Dan keluar dari apartemenku SEKARANG!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengambil sepatunya. Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, ia akan pulang ke rumah menyebalkannya. "Oh iya," Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sebelah kakinya yang telah berbalut sepatu. Ia melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

Blam.

Baekhyun mematung. Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar ambigu di otaknya apalagi senyum tampannya. Bukannya dia memuji tentang senyuman itu, namun ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman tersebut. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk besok."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyerup susu kotak coklatnya. Matanya sedari tadi menatap gerbang sekolah dari kantin. Disebelahnya, Kai dan Sehun duduk sambil bermain suit.

Tek!

"AWW! Pelan-pelan Kkamjong!" protes Sehun kesal saat Kai menyentil dahinya dengan keras. Tindakan itu merupakan hukuman karena kekalahan Sehun dalam bermain suit. Suara gaduh mereka terdengar oleh penghuni meja kantin didekat mereka, tetapi yang lain memilih tidak peduli daripada berurusan dengan namja-namja ini.

"Itu sangat pelan, Sehun. Masa sakit sih?" balas Kai sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun menggerutu sebal sambil mengusap dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Yang merasakannya aku, bukan kau. Dasar preman sok kuat," maki Sehun pelan. Kai menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku memang kuat, jangan meremehkanku begitu." Sahut Kai tidak terima. Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang asyik menjamahi sedotan kotak susu itu.

"Chanyeol hyung," panggil Sehun, Kai ikut menoleh pada Chanyeol. Memperhatikan namja yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi sibuk menatapi gerbang sekolah dari kantin.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin, kau kemana?" tanya Sehun santai. Tetapi tanggapan Chanyeol sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Hkk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan cepat diraihnya gelas Kai yang berisi air teh. Sehun dan Kai melongo melihat tingkah chanyeol. Padahal Sehun merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai heran. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil kembali memantau gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, berbisik tepat di telinga namja Oh itu. " Hun, rasanya Chanyeol hyung sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, paling mangsa bullyannya." Sahut Sehun acuh tak acuh. Kai tersenyum senang.

"Benar juga! Namja Byun itu ya?" seru Kai. "Kemarin dia menabrakku."

Chanyeol menoleh, Sehun mengernyit. "Lalu?" ucap Sehun tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kai.

"Ya, begitulah. Saat ia menabrakku, aku tarik kerah bajunya. Niatku sih mau menonjoknya di TKP tapi lebih baik aku mengerjainya saja, dan kau tahu? Wajahnya terlihat pasrah, menggemaskan. Sayangnya ByunBaek itu milik Chanyeol hyung." Jelas Kai sedikit merajuk. Chanyeol mendengus mendengar kata 'ByunBaek milik Chanyeol', muncul sedikit rasa bangga dengan pernyataan Kai itu.

Heh? Bangga?

"Tetapi kurasa tidak lagi," sambung Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke Sehun dan mengikuti arah tatapannya.

Disana, dari arah gerbang sekolah, terlihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama Wu Yifan. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa gembira tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi dari siswa, malah beberapa terlihat takut karena ada sosok Yifan disana. Bahkan mereka tertawa dengan Yifan yang merangkul Baekhyun, tetapi jika dilihat sekilas akan terlihat seperti Yifan memeluk Baekhyun.

'Dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali?' batin Chanyeol.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol bangkit, membuat kursi yang didudukinya bergesekan dengan lantai menimbulkan bunyi kasar yang mengundang perhatian. Sehun dan Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol, hanya saling pandang. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kantin sekolah dengan aura tak mengenakkan disekitarnya. Namun kebingungan menyerang pikirannya ketika menyadari tingkahnya sendiri.

'Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

**XII-2**

Baekhyun asyik mencorat-coretkan penanya pada lembar kertas putih yang kini sudah tidak polos lagi. Kali ini Yeon seongsanim tidak masuk ke kelasnya karena ada pekerjaan mendadak, namun ia menitipkan tugas dan berpesan agar tidak ribut atau jangan ke kantin—dan Baekhyun sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak seperti kebiasaan lazim siswa lain pada umumnya jika tidak ada guru; mengobrol bersama teman. Baekhyun hanya mencorat-coret bukunya, menghasilkan tulisan atau gambaran abstrak. Tidak ada yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, membuat Baekhyun memilih diam dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak karena otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku, matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang menghuni bangku kedua dari depan tepat dibarisannya. Disana ada Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Baekhyun agak bingung. Biasanya namja berandal itu pergi ke suatu tempat jika tidak ada guru. Tumben ia hanya berada di kelas?

Baekhyun mendengus. Untuk apa memikirkan Chanyeol? Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan saja.

Baekhyun pun kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, teman sekelasnya masuk dan menegur Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol,"

"..."

Tak mendengar respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan _kepo_nya melirik kedepan. Disana, teman sekelasnya itu—Zhang Yixing, atau nama bekennya Lay—terlihat bingung menatap Chanyeol. Ia salah satunya yang berani berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Untuk sekedar informasi. Dari semua teman sekelasnya, hanya Lay yang tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaannya. Ia tak pernah ikut campur dalam hal pembullyan, namun tak pernah pula ingin dekat dengannya. Bisa dibilang Lay itu netral, tidak berpihak kepada siapapun. Namja itu terkadang ditegur guru karena ketahuan tidur di kelas. Murid kelas ini pun sering menganggapnya aneh karena sering berbicara sendiri. Dan yang Baekhyun ketahui, namja dengan wajah lembut itu tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh teman-temannya dan terkadang keberadaannya sering tidak disadari. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Lay jago dalam bermain alat musik.

"Apa dia sakit?" Lay mulai bergumam. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sakit? Masa sih? Apa mungkin karena tadi malam ia mengusir Chanyeol hingga namja itu jadi sakit?

Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Chanyeol," Lay menyentuh bahu Chanyeol pelan, namun Chanyeol sampai terkejut karena sentuhan pelan itu. Baekhyun yakin ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol—tetapi untuk apa ia peduli?

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab ketus, dan hal itu membuat Lay tertawa. 'Oh? Apa yang lucu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Tumben berada di kelas?" Chanyeol berdesis pelan, dan Lay tersenyum. "Kai dan Sehun menitip pesan, katanya kalian bertemu ditempat biasa." Ucap Lay. Chanyeol menyahut singkat.

"Tempat biasa ya? Mungkin atap sekolah." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh iya," Lay kembali bersuara, membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap mereka. "kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ada masalah?"

'Chanyeol _mah_ memang banyak masalah.' Batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ani. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," tutur Chanyeol, namun Lay kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan seseorang," ucap Lay lalu terkikik ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol menajam. "Terlihat dari raut wajahmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Lay seorang peramal? Entahlah, terkadang apa yang diucapkan namja itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sepertinya ia memiliki kemampuan mengetahui masa depan.

"Mungkin jika Lay benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu, akan muncul hal baru di sekolah ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kelasnya seraya berpikir.

"Kemampuan apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya dan menemukan Lay mengerjab bingung dengan tampang polos. Bukannya tadi Lay mengobrol bersama Chanyeol? Kenapa sekarang berada disini?

Baekhyun tertawa kaku.

'Kurasa Lay memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi...'

.

.

.

Teng, teng, teng.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, para siswa-siswi sekolah Starlight High School satu persatu keluar dari kelasnya. Banyak yang pergi mengunjungi kantin, ada juga yang memilih ke perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya untuk bersantai.

**XII-1**

"Kris, mau ke kantin?" tanya namja cantik dengan mata yang bersinar cemerlang. Kris menoleh setelah memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Ne. Kau duluan saja Luhan, aku menyusul nanti. Aku ingin membawa seorang temanku." Jawab Kris. Namja cantik itu –Xi Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa di kantin~"

Kris hanya tersenyum seraya ikut keluar dari kelasnya. Tujuannya kini ke kelas sebelah—XII-2, menemui namja yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin.

Kris berhenti diambang pintu kelas tersebut. Disana terdapat lima siswa, salah satunya Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun asyik menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Saat seorang siswi akan masuk, Kris menghentikan siswi itu.

"K-Kris sunbae? Waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa temannya menatap iri yeoja itu karena berhasil berbicara dengan Wu Yifan.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Baekhyun untukku?" pinta Kris. Raut wajah yeoja itu sedikit berubah kesal, tetapi ia mengikuti permintaan Kris. Kris hanya memperhatikan dari ambang pintu, dilihatnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat dipanggil yeoja tersebut dan menatap kearah pintu—kearahnya. Kris tersenyum , kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Kris?"

"Ayo ke kantin, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Kris seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sekilas Kris merasakan tatapan tajam dilemparkan kepadanya. Namun Kris tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia segera melangkah pergi dengan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Ya! Kris sunbae! Aku belum menjawab~ T^T"

"Walaupun kau menjawab tidak, aku akan tetap memaksamu Baekhyun."

"Ah-hehehe..." Baekhyun terkekeh malu-malu, membuat Kris terkekeh geli.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Woah! Siapa ini Kris?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah namja cantik yang bernama Luhan didepannya. Ia sedikit gelisah karena siswa-siswi di kantin kini menatapnya. Kris yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat yang pindah sekolah bersamanya itu.

"Oh ya, aku Xi Luhan! Salam kenal." Ucap Luhan tersenyum manis. "Mianhae kalau bahasa Koreaku sedikit aneh. Soalnya aku baru pindah dari China bersama Kris beberapa hari lalu."

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil membalas senyum Luhan. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal."

Tiba-tiba Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik pada Kris sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Tingkah mereka membuat Baekhyun keheranan.

"Itu..." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ramah. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya terkejut ketika mendengar namamu." Ungkapnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menghasilkan kesan menggemaskan didepan kedua namja lainnya.

"Begini," Luhan dengan cepat berbicara sebelum Baekhyun salah paham. "maaf jika aku lancang. Bukannya aku ingin menyinggung, tetapi terkadang aku mendengarmu menjadi topik pembicaraan dikalangan siswa-siswi. Namamu selalu disebut membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh ketika mendengar bahwa seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukannya dia lebay atau gimana, hanya saja hal seperti itu jarang ia dengar. Mungkin karena namja ini murid baru dan belum sepenuhnya terhasut oleh siswa lain. Begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Aa! Kau mau pesan apa? Ayo temani aku." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Baekhyun ragu dan melirik Kris. Kris menanggapi dengan anggukan dan berkata 'jangan lihat mereka' tanpa suara disertai senyum tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah."

Luhan terlihat bersemangat. Ia menoleh kepada Kris sebentar. "Kau mau pesan apa Kris?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kris sekenanya. Luhan mengangguk dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, melewati siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sadis. Beberapa namja dan yeoja memekik kesal karena ia berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Cih, kenapa bersama Luhan sih?"

"Sudah mencuri perhatian Yifan-ssi, sekarang ia berdekatan dengan Luhan-ssi! Apa sih maunya?"

"Dasar cari muka!"

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mereka. Sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang sedikit _down_, ia meremas agak kuat tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya. Luhan sadar jika tangannya digenggam erat kini membalas genggaman Baekhyun.

Luhan tahu tentang Baekhyun. Tentu saja dari teman-temannya di kelasnya saat mengobrol. Mereka membicarakan Baekhyun, hanya saja perkataan mereka seakan-akan merendahkan—dan Luhan tidak suka. Dan Luhan sudah menebak jika hampir satu sekolah sudah terhasut dan pernah ikut serta dalam pembullyan namja itu. Ada juga yang terpaksa melakukannya karena disuruh oleh preman sekolah—terutama adik kelas.

Oke, jangan katakan Luhan seorang penguping pembicaraan. Salahkan suara nyaring mereka yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Baek," Luhan tersenyum dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Suaranya membuat Baekhyun mendongak. "Kajja! Kita akan kehabisan makanan nantinya." Seru Luhan.

Mental Baekhyun mulai kuat. "Ne, kajja!"

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya, hyung."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Diamlah," ia memerintah. "atau aku akan memukul kalian." Berubah menjadi ancaman. Sehun terkikik sedangkan Kai tersenyum gaje. Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil.

Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah. Tempat ini sangat sepi meski sekarang waktu istirahat. Mungkin wajar karena para siswa sudah tahu jika tempat ini sering dikunjungi ketiga namja tampan itu. Jadi tidak ada yang berminat ke atap sekolah karena tempat itu sudah dihuni makhluk tampan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka hyung menyukai ByunBaek." Timpal Kai sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, dan tutup mulutmu itu." Ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Kupikir dia itu hanya korban untuk kesenanganmu, hyung." Seakan tak takut dengan gertakan Chanyeol, Sehun menyambung ucapan Kai.

"Tetapi ternyata kau luluh," Kai sepertinya ingin mati. "Dan diantara banyaknya namja atau yeoja, kau memilih dia yang membencimu." Dan Sehun ikut berpartisipasi untuk Kai.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau itu—Argh!" ucapan Kai terputus disambut dengan ringisan Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan—terlihat mengerikan sebenarnya. Ia merangkul pundak kedua namja itu, namun rangkulannya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat kedua namja itu terasa tercekik.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk cepat, takut jika hyungnya ini mengamuk. Rangkulan mereka pun terlepas, Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga menujut koridor sekolah. Sehun dan Kai pun kembali jahil.

"Sehun, menurutmu jika Chanyeol hyung melakukan _this and that_ bersama Baekhyun, siapa yang menjadi seme?"

Itu suara Kai.

"Asal kau tahu Kkamjong, aku ini masih polos. Jadi hentikan keyadonganmu itu!"

Yang khas cadel ini suara Sehun.

"Polos?—Yayaya, kau POLOS seperti katamu." ujar Kai malas.

Sehun pun menyeringai tipis. "Tetapi jika kau memaksaku untuk menjawab, kurasa jawabanku sama dengan jawabanmu."

Dan kedua magnae evil itupun tertawa.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya ketika tangannya mencapai knop pintu. "Bodoh..." Namja tinggi itu pun membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya kembali. Sebelum ia menuruni tangga, Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak. Senyum optimis.

"Tentu saja aku semenya."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Reon seongsanim menatap siswa tampan tersebut. "Ne Chanyeol?"

"Aku... ingin ke... toilet," Chanyeol segera keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu izin gurunya. Reon seongsanim dan seluruh murid langsung _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

Namun Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Hening.

"Jika tidak, saya katakan jika minggu depan kita akan mengadakan evaluasi tentang bab ini. Persiapkan diri kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang karena bel pulang hanya tinggal tiga menit lagi. Selamat siang."

"Siang, seongsanim."

Reon seongsanim pun keluar dari kelas. Satu per satu siswa kelas XII-2 keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang. Baekhyun masih berada di tempat duduknya, sibuk mencatat tulisan Reon seongsanim yang tertinggal untuk dicatat. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang selesai mencatat.

"Ah, sudah kosong." Baekhyun bergumam ketika melihat suasana kelas lalu membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah selesai, dicangklongkannya tali tas punggungnya ke bahu mungilnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk pulang. Saat akan menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati bangku nomor dua dari barisannya. Tidak ada yang aneh hanya saja masih ada tas disana dan sang penghuni bangku itu belum kembali.

Siapa lagi? Dialah Chanyeol.

Sedikit perasaan khawatir menyelip dihati Baekhyun. Ya, melihat Chanyeol keluar kelas dengan keadaan aneh; seperti menahan sakit. Baekhyun mengetahuinya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menimbang-nimbang. Tidak, ia bukan siapa-siapa namja itu. Atau haruskah ia membawakan tas itu? Tidak, untuk apa ia membawakan tas itu. Chanyeol pasti akan kembali nantinya, lagipula ini baru beberapa menit. Tetapi siapa tahu Chanyeol terpeleset dan pingsan di toilet?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba peduli begini? Padahal ia membenci namja yang selalu memberikan perintah untuk membullynya itu. Mungkin karena ia agak menyesal telah mengusir namja itu kemarin malam?

Ah tidak. Ia cukup senang bisa mengusir namja itu.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan menunggu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, memastikan jika dalam tempo 10 menit ia tidak kembali, maka Baekhyun akan menyusulnya ke toilet dan membawakan tasnya.

Kurang baik apa coba Baekhyun ini? #smile

.

.

10 menit berlalu, namun Chanyeol belum kembali. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membawakan tas tersebut. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Kris untuk pulang bersama hanya karena menunggu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Baekhyun sampai di pintu toilet sambil menenteng tas Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu toilet itu dan mencari-cari sosok namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"...B-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan dimana sumber suara berada dan terkejut ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang terduduk dilantai dengan lutut ditekuk disamping wastefel. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sosok itu...

"Chanyeol—kau..."

...adalah seorang bocah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Halo! #senyuminnocent  
Kok rasanya setiap chap endingnya ngegantung ya?:O

Maaf saya baru update. Biasa, saya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata membuat kelanjutan fict ini sempat tertunda. Dan saya baru bisa menyelesaikannya tepat hari dimana besok akan ulangan. Haha. Untuk ChanBaek Moment, saya gak yakin chapter ini banyak ChanBaek moment, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Oh ya, ada penambahan karakter dan Pair juga. Trus chapter ini sudah sedikit saya panjangin. :D Dan di chap ini terbebas dari pembullyan Baekhyun. ^_^

.

.

_**Q&A Sesion**_

**Tingginya Chanyeol berapa jika umurnya 6 tahun?**

Tingginya 105 cm, dia bisa membuka pintu tetapi kurang bisa mengambil peralatan mandi yang Baekhyun letakkan sedikit tinggi darinya. :)

**Yeollie sudah kembali normal ketika dicium Baek?**

Bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi... *liat ending chapter ini* sepertinya belum sepenuhnya normal. ;)

**Apa chanyeol setelah ini bisa bersikap baik dengan baekhyun?**

kayaknya belum, tetapi lama-lama nanti juga akan luluh juga tuh Chanyeol #Cie~ Cie~

**Sihirnya itu bisa balik lagi gak?**

bisa, dan sekarang chanyeol sudah berubah lagi, setelah menikmati beberapa jam kebebasannya dari sihir. XD #ketawanista

**ada Krisbaek gak nanti?**

Sepertinya ada, Cuma belum melebar luas(?) di chap ini.

**Nanti masih tinggal sama Baekhyun apa enggak thor?**

Masih gak ya~ x)

**Jadi supaya balik lagi ke gede si yeoli harus dicium sama baek? Apa itu berlaku sama bibir baekhyun doang?**

Sebenarnya sih pengen gitu, tetapi rasanya kurang asik jadi saya akan merekayasa(?) ciuman itu. *sokmisterius* Tergantung Chanyeolnya sih, mau gak dicium yang lain selain Baek. *slap

**Kris suka Baek? Dan kenapa dia mau menolong Baek pas dibully?**

Belum ada kepastian dari yang bersangkutan karena belum bisa diwawancarai #Eaa

**Chanyeol berubah bajunya ikut berubah jadi besar kan?**

Iya, kalau kekecilan sobek deh nanti tuh baju. Haha

.

.

**Special Thanks For**

**fufuXOXO, afimoharomah22, hunhanrakaisoo , young . demin , narsih . hamdan, Shouda Shikaku, tanpanama , Su Hoo, MinwooImitasi, snowy07, dugunchao , Maple fujoshi2309 , hunniehan, beng beng max, Nenehcabill, nadyadwiandini10, YOONA , parklili , Guest , Parkbaekyoda, Jung Hyejin, dianahyorie1, cho eun hyun , aquariusbaby06, NaturalCandy1994, KT CB , Mybluepearl, luchen379 , BabyBaekSoo, ryhowfu, DevilCute, kyungiebtsjexo , abecedevila, meliarisky7, Yeollbaekk, rika . maulina . 94 , neli amelia, Parkbyunnie, septhaca, dechanbaekk , chanyurr , hee , Ohmypcy , farfaridah16, Baeklinerbyun, Ririn Cross, ShinJiWoo920202, Oh Lana, byunyeolliexo, Fuji jump910 , srhksr , missfirelight, BangMinKi, isyarahfeni, Vita Williona Venus, GUEGEES, KyusungChanbaek, N-Yera48, otomeharu22, gdtop , sapphiregirl, Zahee, Caramelyeol , parkyou , rachel suliss , baekfrappe, Ndowclow , metacho137, sunachann , kireiasia95, byune , pcywyfhztxx, Babies BYUN, cold bubble, baekhaan , Re . Tao, Happy fever, sweetyYeollie , bubbleve, Dandelion99 , kyungkyung , ParkbyunieTut92, sapuas.**

*regangkan tubuh* #kretek, kretek#

Ah, akhirnya selesai. :3 Makasih ya yang udah review, saya suka bacanya. Kadang saya ketawa-ketiwi sendiri bacanya. #mungkin dia gila# Makasih ya yang masih setia nungguin. Doain ya semoga updatenya cepat. _Love__ you_~ :)

_See you next chapter~!_


End file.
